jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Pati10007/I mrok pochłonie ziemię
Witam was znowu. Te opowiadanie będzie inne niż moje dawne, wydarzenia będą z czasów kiedy nie było wojny z wikingami głównie dlatego, że ich nie znali. To będzie opowieść o Nocnych Furiach, a głównymi bohaterami będą dwa młode smoki - Teneb i Noctis. Opowieść będzie o sile przyjaźni, ale też miłości (chociaż jestem okropna w pisaniu romansów). Ta opowieść to tak naprawdę historia... Za dużo piszę XD. Wszystkiego się kiedyś dowiedziecie :Dthumb|400px KOMENTUJCIE! 'Prolog' - Jesteś moim doradcą, a to co mówisz jest szalone! - Teneb ryknął tak głośno, że zatrzęsły się ściany - Panie, aby pokonać plemię Nacht musimy mieć sojusz ze Sternami - Zaczął mówić łagodnie Furiat - Mamy z nimi pakt o nieagresji, więc polecisz tam w odwiedziny. Zaczniesz chodzić po ich wyspie i wybierzesz pierwszą lepszą smoczycę jako twoją żonę. Dzięki temu smoki pomyślą, że masz dobre serce, bo twoją żoną stanie się ktoś nisko urodzony. Sternowie to małe, głupie i źle zorganizowane plemię które nabierze się na to od razu - I dzięki temu będzie sojusz? - Spytał z pogardą młody wódz plemienia Dunkel - Nie, ale to zasieje miłość smoków do ciebie. Będą cię wielbili jeśli będziesz spędzał czas z nisko urodzonymi, pomagał im i pracował z nim - Nie mam na to czasu, Smok Mroku chce mieć Nacht - Powiedział z wściekłością Teneb - Ale niestety masz rację, kiedy mam wyruszyć do Stern? - Jak najszybciej Panie, Smok Mroku nie lubi czekać. Po tym jak będziemy chodzić ramię w ramię ze Sternami podbijemy całe Nacht Rozdział 1 dla mojej przyjaciółki Wodnej Furii (hug) Rozdział I NOCTIS - Jaki ty wolny Lulius! - Śmiech Noctisa przeciął powietrze - To nie ja ćwiczę całe dnie - Lulius uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela - Kiedy wracamy do Nacht? Wódz mówił żebyś wrócił przed jego odlotem - Tam właściwie, po co mu ja? - Zapytał się robiąc idealną beczkę w powietrzu - Niech leci beze mnie - Jesteś jego synem... możesz mnie posłuchać?! - Mogę, ale jestem szalony, północ-północ-zachód, kiedy wiatr jest południowy... - Lulius mu przerwał - Masz przejąć dowodzenie na te pół roku - Co?! - Noctis zamarł w bezruchu - Ale miał to zrobić ktoś inny - Stwierdził, że jesteś najlepszym kandydatem - I słońce pojawiło się na wschodzie... - Noctis spojrzał swoimi złotymi oczami na Luliusa - Mam prawo odmówić? - Musiałbyś zrobić występ przed całym stadem - Akt pierwszy scena pierwsza: Kłótnia ojca z... - Mógłbyś się w końcu zamknąć?! - Właśnie nakrzyczałeś na następcę tronu - Powiedział z udawaną urazą Noctis - Wiesz jaka... - Zamilkł nagle nasłuchując, nie mylił się, Nocne Furie wołały wszystkich na pożegnanie wodza - Ścigamy się? Zaraz potem mknęli z wielką prędkością tuż nad oceanem. Noctis był szybki jak wiatr... a właśnie, kim jest w ogóle Nothis. Otóż jest on jedynym synem wodza Fortisa, lecz nie jedynym dzieckiem. Miał młodszą siostrę Spes która według ich ojca wyglądała tak samo jak ich zmarła matka Star. Noctis mimo, że był następcą tronu nigdy nie interesował się sprawami stada. Nie był on jakiś słaby, wręcz przeciwnie, wszyscy podziwiają jego zdolności w walce. Miał 15 lat, więc za rok będzie już pełnoprawnym członkiem stada. Patrząc na to, że jest tak młody Fortis postępuje głupio chcąc go wziąć na tron. Jednak jest to całkowicie uzasadnione, otóż wódz chciał żeby jego syn wreszcie zajął się sprawami plemienia. Tak naprawdę Fortis nie musiał się martwić o stado, jego syn nie tylko był silny, miał też szybki umysł i łatwo rozwiązywał wszystkie problemy. Wyglądał jak Nocna Furia, głównie dlatego, że nią był. Zazwyczaj ta rasa ma oczy zielone, niebieskie, pomarańczowe i brązowe jak na przykład u Luliusa. Jego oczy natomiast były koloru czystego złota, jego skóra zawsze choć była czarna miała promieniała złotym blaskiem. Był najprzystojniejszy w plemieniu, wśród stada był celebrytą - Wszystkie młode smoczyce próbowały przy nim zachowywać się doroślej. On tego nie zauważał. Był jeszcze młody i miał czas zakochać się. Wreszcie dolecieli do Wyspy Nacht. Była pełna zieleni, kwiatów, różnych zwierząt. Jedna z najpiękniejszych wysp na świecie. Dlatego była pożądana. Plemię Dunkel było ich największym przeciwnikiem, na szczęście ich wódz zginął w walce i nastał pokój który trwał do dziś. Wylądowali wśród tłumu smoków. Gdy tylko zobaczyli Noctisa zaczęły się wiwaty. On nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi. Lekkim krokiem podszedł do ojca który żegnał się ze swoimi poddanymi, Fortis przestał mówić gdy zauważył syna: - Gdzie się podziewałeś synu? - Zapytał łagodnym głosem Fortis - Byłem w wielu miejscach ojcze - Odpowiedział Noctis - Lulius powiedział mi niepokojącą rzecz. Mówił, że... - Że przejmiesz władzę na pół roku - Dokończył za niego wódz - Poradzisz sobie, wierzę w ciebie - Ale czemu ja? Jest wiele smoków które świetnie by się sprawdziły - Ciągnął z wyrzutem Noctis - Pamiętaj o tym, że jestem za młody na sprawowanie rządów. Na to przyjdzie jeszcze czas - Jesteś gotowy. Może nie pełnoletni, lecz gotowy. Kiedyś to wszystko będzie twoje, a ty musisz nauczyć się rządzić dziesiątkami różnych charakterów - Powiedział wskazując głową na smoki, potem spojrzał Noctisowi w oczy - Mam nadzieję, że za te pół roku będziesz jeszcze lepszym smokiem. Żegnaj synu - po tych słowach wzbił się wysoko w powietrze w stronę innego plemienia - Żegnaj tato - Odpowiedział cicho Noctis Jestem wręcz zmuszona to zrobić. Więc rozdział II dla Guya Fawkesa z okazji dnia Guya Fawkesa. (nie zapomniałam ^^) Rozdział II UMBRA Smoczyca powąchała powietrze. Wyczuła w nim zapach czegoś, czego nigdy nie czuła. Pachniało trochę strachem, złem i cierpieniem. Ludzie z jej stada tego nie wyczuli. Nawet gdyby im to powiedziała nie zwróciliby na nią najmniejszej uwagi. Nie dlatego, że była kłamliwa, czy brzydka. Nigdy nie kłamała, a jej oczy były koloru oceanu w bezchmurny dzień. Po prostu jej rodzina była jedną z tych gorszych. Tych które są ignorowane. Nisko urodzona. Tak już jest w Sternach. Dzisiaj powinni wszyscy składać jej życzenia z okazji szesnastych urodzin, lecz nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Przecisnęła się przez tłum chcąc zobaczyć kto przybył na wyspę. Młodzieniec miał oczy niespotykanego koloru lodowatego błękitu, najpiękniejszy smok jakiego w życiu widziała. Zachwyciła się jego idealnymi rysami, lecz...to od niego czuć było zło. Prychnęła. Szukał kogoś by zmanipulować innych. Z miejsca, bez rozbiegu podskoczyła wysoko, rozłożyła skrzydła i poleciała w stronę oceanu. Tymczasem Teneb robił wszystko by smoki myślały, że jest smokiem który przybył po to, aby wszystkim żyło się dobrze. Nie było podziału na smoki wyższej wagi i niższej. Po pewnym czasie Teneb uwolnił się od tłumu, lecz nie na długo. Musiał znaleźć jakąś smoczycę która będzie chociaż odrobinę ładną, na razie takiej nie znalazł. Chodził pomiędzy jaskiniami które zamieszkiwały smoki. Wszedł do pierwszej lepszej. Zobaczył tam dorosłą smoczycę o niebieskich, łagodnych oczach: - Co cię tu sprowadza młody smoku? - Zapytała, potem coś jej się przypomniało - To ty jesteś Teneb, czyli wódz Dunkel - Tak, to ja - Odpowiedział z wymuszonym uśmiechem - Ja jestem Calma. Co cię tu sprowadza w te strony Tenebie? - Chciałem poznać inne stada - Ale co robisz tutaj? - Widząc, że nie rozumie dodała - Wśród nisko urodzonych - Żeby dobrze rządzisz musisz poznać wszystkie smo... - Zamilkł widząc, że do jaskini weszła młoda i piękna smoczyca - Moje oczy są zachwycone widząc ciebie piękna pani, kim jesteś? - Wreszcie znalazł swój cel, więc zaczął działać - Nie jestem żadną panią - Warknęła, bo rozpoznała jego zapach - I kim ty jesteś? To nie ja wparowałam do twojego domu - Umbra! Bądź grzeczniejsza, to wódz stada Dunkel - Upomniała ją Calma - Nie złość się na nią, ma rację - Spojrzał prosto w niebieskie oczy Umbry - Mam na imię Teneb, a ty to pewnie Umbra? - Trudno się domyślić - Prychnęła smoczyca - Może wyjdziemy na spacer? - Raczej... - Urwała gdy zobaczyła wzrok swojej matki - Jasne, czemu nie? Gdy tylko się odwróciła Teneb uśmiechnął się chytrze. UMBRA - Jesteś cicha - Powiedział Teneb - Możesz mi powiedzieć czemu mnie tak nie lubisz? - Nie mogę tego powiedzieć - Umbra patrzyła się w horyzont - To powiedz coś innego, cokolwiek - Niby co mogę powiedzieć? - Czemu mi nie ufasz? - Pomyśl sobie, przychodzi sobie wódz jakiejś tam dalekiej wyspy i przebywa tylko wśród tych gorszych - Położyła z wściekłością uszy - Nie ufam ci, bo oszukujesz nas. Masz plan i dlatego przebywasz przy nas. Pachniesz cierpieniem - Nawet jeśli to co powiesz swojej matce? - Teneb zaczął zataczać kręgi wokół niej - Swojej matce która ma nadzieję, że zakocham się w tobie i wreszcie twoja rodzina będzie kimś - Moja ma... - Teneb jej przerwał - Calma żyje nadzieją, że staniesz się kimś ważnym - Uśmiechnął się - Zróbmy układ, ty będziesz udawać zakochaną we mnie po uszy, a ja nikogo nie skrzywdzę - Szepnął jej do ucha - Czemu ja? Na tej wyspie jest wiele smoczyc - Ale tylko ty jesteś choć trochę ładna i nie głupia, chociaż kto wie, może głupią byłoby łatwiej oszukać. A wracając do tematu, mamy układ, czy nie? Pamiętaj, że Calma może mieć na przykład całkowicie przypadkowy, lecz śmiertelny wypadek, więc co robisz? - Tylko nie zrób nikomu krzywdy - Szepnęła - Masz moje słowo NOCTIS Niebieskooka smoczyca zaatakowała i zaczęła tarmosić ucho drugiego smoka: - Spes, daj mi spać - Mruknął Noctis - Ile ty możesz spać?! - Spytała dosyć głośno - Śpię tyle ile potrzebuje młoda - Jestem od ciebie młodsza tylko o pięć minut - Powiedziała z wyrzutem - Lecz i tak jesteś młodsza - Uśmiechnął się Noctis - Kiedyś zrozumiesz, że stare smoki więcej śpią - Lulius jest o rok starszy od ciebie, a śpi mniej od ciebie - Śledzisz Luliusa? - Zapytał wiedząc, że ta dwójka czuje coś do siebie - Nie będzie zadowolony gdy to mu powiem - Ja nikogo nie śledzę, po prostu leżę sobie przy jaskini na słońcu i nagle on przychodzi, a potem pyta się, czy już się obudziłeś - Wyjaśniła - A kiedy to było? - No z pół godzi... - Nagle zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę. Położyła płasko uszy - Tak, rozmawiałam z nim kilka minut, nie powinno to cię obchodzić - Przecież ja nic nie sugeruję - Powiedział z miną niewiniątka - To twoja paranoja - Nie mam paranoi - Odpowiedziała z wyrzutem i zaczęła iść w stronę wyjścia - Lulius czeka - I wyszła Noctis z niechęcią wstał i przeciągnął się. Zachichotał cicho wspominając zakłopotanie siostry, nie miał jej tego za złe, że zakochała się w jego najlepszym przyjacielu. Wiedział, że on czuje to samo. Wyszedł ciągle śmiejąc się cicho. W takim stanie zobaczył go Lulius: - A tobie co tak wesoło? - Zapytał z uśmiechem - Gdybyś miał młodszą siostrę to byś zrozumiał jak pięknie jest wprawiać ją w zakłopotanie - Znowu ją gnębiłeś? - Spytał patrząc na złotookiego kątem oka - Oczywiście, że tak i to nie zgadniesz z jakiego powodu - Pewnie... - Nagle stanął i machnął wściekle ogonem - Noctis! Jak mogłeś?! - Co jak mogłem? - Już ty wiesz co - Czyli co? - Skończmy temat. Pamiętasz co dzisiaj jest? - Środa - Czyli? - Dopytywał się dalej Lulius - Dzień w którym będę musiał chodzić i odwiedzać poddanych - Wyrecytował - Albowiem nic tak nie łączy jak wspólna rozmowa - Noctis dobrze sobie z tym radził, lecz niezbyt tego lubił - Minął miesiąc od kiedy wodzujesz, a co środę jesteś tak samo niezadowolony - To nie ciebie obskoczy tłum fanek - Prychnął i zaczął przedrzeźniać smoczyce - Ale ty masz piękne oczy, wyglądają jak najpiękniejsze słońce - Znajdź sobie żonę i skończ z tym raz na zawsze - No jasne! - Zawołał z udawanym zachwytem - Mam wybrać tą która mówi Jesteś słodki, czy lepsza będzie Mój piękny wodzu? - Aż tak źle nie jest - Sprzeciwił się Lulius - Spróbuj je zrozumieć - Może to niech one niech zrozumiał mnie. Może to one powinny zrozumieć wodza - Nie jesteś jeszcze wodzem - Przypomniał mu Lulius - Wiem, nie chcę być wodzem - Spojrzał w oczy przyjaciela - Nie jestem moim ojcem, w ogóle czy on jest moim ojcem? Spójrz na mnie Lulius. Co widzisz? - Widzę silnego i mądrego smoka - Odpowiedział z powagą - Gdy ja patrzę w wodę widzę smoka który nie przypomina ani ojca, ani matki, ani żadnego innego smoka. Nocne Furie nie są złote. Jestem jakimś odmieńcem - Inne nie zawsze znaczy gorsze Noctis - Popatrzył w złote oczy przyjaciela - Jesteś inny, to fakt, lecz jesteś też silniejszy i mądrzejszy od każdego smoka jakiego miałem okazję poznać. Jesteś dobrym smokiem - Ale czemu jestem inny? - Noctis zaczął patrzeć w ziemię - Nie wiem, ale wiem jedno, dowiesz się tego w właściwym czasie - Popatrzył z udawanymi niesmakiem na Noctisa - A teraz podnieś pysk, wyprostuj skrzydła i lećmy spotkać się ze stadem, ale najpierw uspokójmy się Chwilę potem lecieli w porannym słońcu. Byli w pełni szczęścia chociaż przez chwilę. Nie myśleli o problemach. Teraz była tylko ta dwójka i niebo. Zostawili w tyle piękne wodospady wśród których mieszkali wszyscy członkowie stada. Problemy zostawili za sobą, lecz wiedzieli, że zaraz będą musieli wracać do domu. Po pewnym czasie wylądowali wśród smoków. Minęli białe maluchy - Nocne Furie wykluwają się białe i do piątego roku życia ciemnieją. Małe smoczki ciekawie patrzyły na złotego. Noctis przystanął przy nich i liznął jednego, a ten zapiszczał z radości. Inne maluchy zaczęły wspinać się na niego próbując go obalić. Starsze smoki zaczęły się śmiać, ale nic nie zrobiły - Wszyscy wiedzieli, że on nie ma im tego za złe. Noctis próbował najpierw delikatnie je odrzucić, ale zaraz potem sześć białasków wskoczyło mu na grzbiet. Smok uśmiechnął się, rozłożył skrzydła i poleciał. Smoczki nie umiały jeszcze samodzielnie latać, więc najpierw piszczały cicho z odrobiną strachu, ale później zamieniły to na pisk radości. Zaraz potem Noctis wylądował, a tłum zaczął wiwatować. Złoty smok po raz pierwszy zauważył jak niewiele trzeba by ich uszczęśliwić. Pierwszy raz poczuł, że da radę być wodzem. Spojrzał na maluchy siedzące na jego grzbiecie: - I jak było? - Mosemy jesce laz? - Zapytał jeden - Jeszcze raz? - Noctis cicho zaśmiał się - Później będzie jeszcze raz. Narazie porozmawiam z waszymi rodzicami, dobra? - Dopla - Odpowiedział maluch z radością Ale nie było im dane polatać tego dnia jeszcze raz. Przyleciał smok który patrolował okolice wyspy: - Panie, coś się stało - Powiedział i pokłonił się - O co chodzi Wachmannie? - Zapytał z niepokojem Noctis - Przyleciał doradca twego ojca Ratgeber - Co się stało? - Nie mówmy o tym tutaj, lećmy do twoich jaskiń tam będzie bezpieczniej - Jasne Sekundę później byli w jaskiniach. Noctis zobaczył zdenerwowaną Spes stojącą przy wejściu: - Noctis, co się dzieje? Kazali mi wyjść, stało się coś złego? - Jeszcze nic nie wiem mała, zostań tu i zaraz wszystko ci powiem - Ale ja chcę wejść - Sprzeciwiła się Niebieskooka - Wiem, ale posłuchaj mnie jeśli czegoś się dowiem od razu do ciebie pójdę - Noctis ma rację pani - Wtrącił się Wachmann - Ratgeber jest zdenerwowany i na pewno będzie wolał mieć mniej osób przy sobie - Dobrze, ale przyjdź do mnie od razu Noctis pokiwał głową i wszedł do jaskini. Skierował się do głównej sali, widok jaki tam ujrzał zaskoczył go. Ratgeber leżał ranny opierając się na dwóch strażnikach. Widząc Noctisa spróbował wstać, ale on go zatrzymał: - Nie ruszaj się, co się stało? - Zapytał, a potem podszedł do niego i polizał go po ranie. Ślina Nocnych Furii miała właściwości lecznicze, a Noctis pokazał tym samym, że jest wodzem godnym zaufania - Panie, nie rób tego - Zaoponował błagalnie Ratgeber - Zawiodłem cię - Co się stało przyjacielu? - Spytał łagodnie - To było Dunkel, panie. Zaatakowali nas - Przecież pokonaliśmy ich - Jak widać nie, lecz to nie jest największy problem - Widząc pytający wzrok Noctisa kontynuował - Było ich wielu, a nasz wódz nie chciał się wycofać - Co z nim? - Zapytał przerażony chociaż znał już odpowiedź - On nie żyje, zawiodłem cię panie - Zapłakał Ratgeber - Fortis nie żyje?! - Zawołał zaskoczony Wachmannthumb|400px - Było ich tak wielu, nie chciałem go opuszczać, ale jego ostatnim rozkazem było to żebym poleciał tutaj i was ostrzegł - Po chwili dodał cicho - Przepraszam zawiodłem i jego i ciebie panie - Nikogo nie zawiodłeś przyjacielu, wypełniłeś jego rozkaz idź odpocząć Potem Noctis odwrócił się i wyszedł na zewnątrz czując, że tylko skóra chroni go przed rozpadnięciem się na kawałki. Przy wejściu zobaczył Luliusa i Spes: - Noctis, co się stało? - Zapytał brązowooki - Mój ojciec nie żyje - Odpowiedział cicho - Co?! Tata nie żyje? - Przykro mi Spes - Liznął siostrę po pysku - Nie idźcie za mną, potrzebuję samotności Poszedł na polanę gdzie kiedyś często przychodził z ojcem. Była tak samo piękna jak zwykle, lecz on tego nie widział. Wydał ryk żalu i strzelił złotą plazmą w niebo. Wszyscy którzy to usłyszeli od razu domyślili się co się stało. Młody, jeszcze oficjalnie nieogłoszony wódz położył się na trawie i popatrzył w niebo, jakby myślał, że Fortis zaraz przeleci tuż nad nim, wyląduje koło niego i powie, że nic mu się nie stało, a to był po prostu żart. Niestety to się nie stało. Fortis, wódz plemienia Nacht poległ w walce. Rozdział III UMBRA - Co słychać u Teneba córeczko? - Zapytała Calma - Wszystko dobrze - Odpowiedziała Umbra wiedząc, że powinna być trochę bardziej zainteresowana tym tematem - Jest przystojny i ma dobre maniery - Calma uśmiechnęła się - Wiesz, że nazywa mnie panią? - Niesamowite - Mruknęła, po miesiącu zrozumiała, że Teneb miał rację. Jej matka żyła nadzieją, że jej córka będzie żoną wodza - Umbra, mogę coś ci doradzić? - Zapytał niepewnie Calma - Jasne mamo - Uśmiechnęła się - Zacznij zachowywać się bardziej jak dama, a nie pierwsza lepsza smoczyca - Widząc, że Umbra chce coś powiedzieć kontynuowała - On jest wodzem, czyli kimś poważnym. Ty zajmujesz się ciągle tropieniem zwierząt, trenowaniem szybkości, zwinności i wiele innych niepotrzebnych rzeczy. Jesteś damą, być może będziesz jednym z najważniejszych smoków w plemieniu Dunkel. Musisz zachowywać się jakbyś nie była nisko urodzona - Ale ja tak nie umiem - Umbra spojrzała na matkę - Jestem tylko pierwszą lepszą smoczycą Kłótnie przerwało im niespodziewane przyjście Teneba: - Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam? - Spytał z uśmiechem za który wiele smoczyc dałoby się powiesić - Nie Tenebie, w niczym nie przeszkadzasz - Odpowiedziała Umbra - Co cię tu sprowadza? - To już nie mogę złożyć wizyty tak pięknej smoczycy? I zapytać jej, czy nie zechciałaby wybrać się na spacer? - Oczywiście, że możesz - Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Umbra - Chętnie wyjdę Umbra wyszła z jaskini nie patrząc na matkę usłyszała, że Tenem żegna się z nią. Gdy znalazł się przy niej zapytała go: - Czemu po prostu nagle nie ogłosisz nas mężem i żoną tylko robisz przedstawienie? - Nie chodzi mi o to żebyś została moją żoną, chodzi mi o to żeby Sternowie ufali mi - Odpowiedział spokojnie - A jeżeli pójdę z tym do wodza? - Wasz wódz jest słaby - Teneb prychnął z niesmakiem - Na twoim miejscu już dawno uciekałbym stąd jak najdalej - Uciekłabym gdzie? - Spytała cicho - Może tego nie widzisz, ale granice stada są stale patrolowane i nikt nisko urodzony nie dożyje następnego dnia jeśli spróbowałabym uciec Po tych słowach wzbiła się w powietrze i poleciała. Teneb przez chwilę stał zaskoczony, lecz zaraz potem ją dogonił. Nie mówił nic dopóki nie wylądowali: - Przez całe życie jedyną wyspą na której byłaś było Stern? - Spytał z niedowierzaniem - Nie mamy prawa uczyć się o innych wyspach. Według naszego króla nisko urodzeni powinni myśleć, że jest to jedyna wyspa na świecie - Spojrzała na Teneba - Jak jest na Dunkel? - Dunkel to ziemia na której jest tylko śnieg i nic więcej. Dlatego potrzebne mi Nacht. Tam jest wszystko, najpiękniejsza wyspa na świecie - Byłeś tam kiedyś? - Tylko raz, ojciec zabrał mnie tam bym zobaczył co muszę zdobyć nawet jeśli on zginie - Popatrzył na niebo - On zginął już dawno, a ja jeszcze nie zdobyłem Nacht - Te całe przedstawienie jest tylko dla twojego ojca? - To są rzeczy których nie zrozumiesz - Warknął - Nigdy o to się nie pytaj - Więc co dzisiaj robimy skoro już nawet nie możemy rozmawiać? - Przez ostatni miesiąc leżeli zawsze na tej polanie i nic nie mówili - Skoro jestem zmuszona przebywać tu z tobą to chociaż chciałabym przestać milczeć thumb|left|400px- O czym chcesz rozmawiać? - Czemu nie pokazujesz choć trochę empatii? - Nie pamiętam już jak to jest czuć cokolwiek - Spojrzał w niebieskie oczy Umbry - Mój ojciec zawsze mówił, że żeby być silnym nie możesz czuć czegokolwiek - Czyli nie wiesz co to radość? - Spytała z niedowierzaniem - Nie wiem co to radość - Przytaknął - Nie wiem co to smutek, żal, złość, szczęście, obrzydzenie. Nie wiem nawet co to piękno. Dzięki temu mogę dążyć do celu nie zwracając uwagi na takie drobnostki, jak ja przykład czy ktoś jest brzydki - Kłamiesz - Smoczyca położyła uszy - Ja kłamię? Ja nigdy nie kłamię - Teneb pokazał ostre kły - Więc czemu ja? Skoro nie przeszkadza ci to, że ktoś jest brzydki czemu wybrałeś mnie? Przecież nie dlatego, że jestem trochę ładna - Po tych słowach poleciała Teneb tym razem nie wzbił się w powietrze za nią tylko usiadł zastanawiając się nad jej słowami. Jego ciało nabrało bardziej błękitnego odcienia niż zwykle. Podobnie jak Noctis jego ciało choć czarne miało inny odcień. Wszystkie Nocne Furie miały też fioletową plazmę - Oprócz tej dwójki u których plazma miała kolor taki sam jak ich oczy. Jednak Tenebowi to nie przeszkadzało. Uważał bowiem, że dzięki temu wygląda silniej. Może też dlatego, że dzięki temu jesteś mniej podobny do ojca? - Podpowiedział głos w myślach Tenaba, lecz on odgonił tę myśl najszybciej jak umiał. Rozdział IV NOCTIS - Ja Mago mianuję cię Noctisie synu Fortisa wodzem plemienia Nacht Tłum zaczął wiwatować. To był pierwszy radosny dzień od czasu kiedy dowiedzieli się o śmierci Fortisa. Chociaż byli ciągle smutni z powodu jego śmierci to każdy stwierdził, że to jest dzień wolny od żałoby która trwała od tygodnia. Najsmutniejszy ze wszystkich był Noctis. Wiedział, że powinien się uśmiechać, lecz bał się. Bał się, bo od dziś był aż do śmierci odpowiedzialny za swój lud. Bał się, że ich zawiedzie. Przecież był tylko młodym smokiem który jeszcze niedawno nie miał pojęcia jak to jest rządzić nimi. Dopiero jutro miał 16 urodziny, lecz rada zdecydowała, że nie ma na co czekać. I teraz stał tutaj przed swoim stadem i miał coś powiedzieć. Całą noc nad tym myślał i nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy, więc zdecydował improwizować: - Witajcie! Zebraliśmy się do po to, by zobaczyć jak staję się wodzem. Uwierzcie mi, to dla mnie wielka zmiana i wiem, że dla was również. Nie wiem, czy dam sobie radę, czy może odlecę Thor wie gdzie gdy tylko pojawi się pewien konflikt - Spojrzał na swoich poddanych - Wiem, że kochaliście mojego ojca, lecz ja nigdy nie będę tak dobry jak on. Mogę wam tylko obiecać zemstę na plemieniu Dunkel. Tylko, że nie zrobię tego sam - Popatrzył każdemu smokowi w oczy - Mam tylko pytanie. Będziecie ze mną? Tłum zaczął krzyczeć, strzelać w niebo i wzbijać się z radością w powietrze. Oni też chcieli zemsty. Noctis uśmiechnął się, w tej nocy zamierzał wyruszyć, by poszukać sojuszników w plemieniu Stern. Musiał jeszcze tylko przeżyć ucztę na jego cześć. TENEB Smok spojrzał na wejście do jaskini. Lada chwila miała tam pojawić się Umbra. Teneb nie rozumiał czemu tak długo nie pojawia się, przecież i tak musi wyjść i spędzić raczej niemiły czas z nim. Wreszcie wyszła, ale była jakaś smutna. Teneb podszedł z niepokojem: - Co się stało? - Czemu uważasz, że coś się stało? - Spytała kładąc uszy - U mnie jest wszystko dobrze oprócz tego, że muszę iść na randkę z facetem który mnie szantażuje - Tyle, że to jest codzienność, a w tej chwili jesteś smutniejsza niż zwykle - Może mam już dość tego całego przedstawienia - Przeniosła ciężar ciała na drugą stronę, ale Teneb zauważył, że wróciła do poprzedniej pozycji - Pokaż lewą łapę - Po co ci? - Chyba coś tam zauważyłem - Tam nic nie ma - Zawarczała smoczyca Teneb nie zwrócił na to uwagi, Podszedł szybkim krokiem do Umbry i powalił ją na ziemię. Udał, że nie słyszał protestów niebieskookiej, obejrzał jej łapę: - Co ci się stało? - Spytał zdziwiony - Jest spuchnięta - Może w coś kopnęłam by wyładować złość z powodu czasu który spędzamy we dwójkę - Warknęła - Więc czemu nie chciałaś pokazać łapy? - Co? - Zamilkła zaskoczona - Kto to zrobił? - Jetta i Vaca - Odpowiedziała cicho spuszczając wzrok - Dlaczego? - Zapytał i wbrew sobie trącił jej ramię pyskiem - To nie jest ważne - Odpowiedziała - Czemu interesujesz się tym? - Pewnego dnia zostaniesz moją żoną, jakim bym był mężem i wodzem skoro nie obchodziłoby mnie to co się dzieje z moją partnerką? - To była zazdrość - Zazdrość? - Zazdrościły mi, że spędzasz ze mną czas - Zaatakowały cię, a uciekłaś? - Dopytał się Teneb - Uciekłam? - Smoczyca prychnęła - Nie uciekłam tylko je zaatakowałam - Chociaż miały przewagę? - Smok uśmiechnął się w duchu - Po prostu podcięłam im nogi ogonem, niestety Jetta kopnęła mnie potem z całej siły w nogę i uciekła - Gdzie one są? - Po co ci to wiedzieć? - Muszę pokazać, że dbam o ciebie. W dodatku smokom z tego stada przyda się nieco dyscypliny Teneb stał pomiędzy kilkoma smoczycami które chciały się do niego przytulić. Tylko która to Jetta i Vaca? Zaraz potem tłum fanek rozstąpił się i stanęła przed nim przeciętnie ładna smoczyca: - Hej Teneb, jestem Jetta - Uśmiechnęła się zalotnie - Jetta hmm, coś mi mówi to imię hmm nie miałaś przyjaciółki Vaci? - Tak, to jest moja przyjaciółka, a co? - Jetta stanęła tak blisko Teneba, że niemal stykali się nosami - Nie sądzisz, że pasujemy do siebie, a nasze dzieci będą prześliczne? - Wiesz co sądzę? - Teneb szepnął jej do ucha - Sądzę, że nie jesteś warta pokochania przez kogokolwiek - O czym ty mówisz?! - Zostaw Umbrę w spokoju, rozumiesz? - Warknął - Ale... - Pytam, czy rozumiesz?! - Tak, rozumiem - Odpowiedziała cicho - To dobrze Błękitnooki rozłożył skrzydła i poleciał. Nagle zauważył coś dziwnego. Wylądował bezszelestnie i popatrzył na przybysza z innej krainy. Jego ciało miało złoty odcień dzięki temu wyglądał ciepło, ale ustawienie ciała świadczyło, że jest smutny: - Słyszę cię - Powiedział Noctis - Wyjdź stamtąd kimkolwiek jesteś - Pytanie jest, kim ty jesteś? - Teneb wyszedł z ukrycia - Noctis zdziwił się widząc, że smok ma błękitny odcień ciała - Czemu miałbym ci odpowiadać, zapewnię Tenebie? - Warknął - Czekaj, to nie ty jesteś Noctis? - Uśmiechnął się - Co słychać u tatusia? - Pewnie już zapomniałeś, że kazałeś go zabić - Fortis nie żyje? - Spytał zaskoczony Teneb - Przecież sam kazałeś go zabić - Nagle coś zrozumiał - To nie ty wydałeś ten rozkaz - Oczywiście, sądzisz, że wywołał bym wojnę bez sojuszników? - Skoro nie ty, to kto? - Nie mam pojęcia. Rozdział V dla Nocnej Furii Szczerbatek za fajne rozmowy na czacie Rozdział V Teneb zaprowadzał Noctisa w miejsce gdzie mogli porozmawiać nie bojąc się, że ktoś ich podsłuchuje. Lecieli mijając smoki, które chociaż pilnowane by nikt nie wyszedł, robiły co chciały wewnątrz wyspy. Noctis nie mógł uwierzyć jak zmieniło się życie w Stern. Jeszcze niedawno była to jedna z największych wysp i nie chodzi tu tylko o jej rozmiary. Smoki kiedyś były silne i zdyscyplinowane, teraz marnują energię na bójki między sobą. To plemię zeszło na psy. Noctis miał nadzieję, że w najbliższej przeszłości to się zmieni. Nagle drogę przecięła mu smoczyca. Była piękna, najpiękniejsza jaką w życiu widział. Jej oczy miały oczy koloru oceanu nad którym tak kochał latać. I były smutne: - Tenebie on oszalał - Zawołała - Kto oszalał? - Spytał zaniepokojony błękitnooki - Nasz wódz Narr, wszystkie smoczyce muszą iść do jego komnat - Odpowiedziała - Musisz uciekać - Powiedział Teneb - Jak? Przecież nie ma stąd wyjścia - Mam pewien pomysł - Spojrzał w oczy Noctisa - Pomożesz mi? - Co mam zrobić? - Trzeba eskortować tyle smoczyc ile się da - Czy ty powiedziałeś smoczyc? - Zapytał z jękiem - Znasz ten ból? - Zaśmiał się Teneb - Chcę wam przypomnieć, że nie mamy czasu - Wtrąciła się Umbra - Już lecimy Dziesięć smoków czekało na klifie. Teneb, Noctis i Umbra wylądowali przy nich: - Tylko tyle was jest? - Spytała Umbra - Tylko nam udało się uciec - Odpowiedziała jedna ze smoczyc - Umbra tak mi przykro - Co się stało? - Twoja mama stawiała opór, więc ją zabili - Szepnęła smoczyca - Co!? Nie! Muszę tam iść - Nie Umbro - Teneb stanął przed nią - Sama zginiesz - Ale to była moja matka - Łzy poleciały z oczu Umbry - Ale tutaj jesteś bardziej potrzebna - Przypomniał jej błękitnooki - Polecimy na Nacht, potem zrealizujesz zemstę - Wtrącił się Noctis - Dobrze - Umbra otarła łzy - Co robimy? - Próbujemy po cichu wydostać się po za teren wyspy - Odezwał się Teneb - Jak nas zauważą to walczymy Było już ciemno, więc powoli poruszali się w mroku: - Jeśli któraś użyje echolokacji to nie dożyje wschodu słońca - Syknął Teneb - Musisz być taki brutalny? - Od syknęła Umbra - Jeśli zdradzą teraz nasze pozycje to i tak nie przeżyją Lecieli wolno patrolując teren. Obezwładnili jednego strażnika i Noctis położył go cicho w krzakach. Nagle rozległy się dźwięki alarmu. Nikt nic nie mówił, wszyscy ruszyli z pełną prędkością - Nie było już sensu kryć się. Przed Tenebem pojawił się jakiś smok, szybko chwycił zębami za miękką skórę pod gardłem, poczuł słodką krew. Smok spadł do oceanu. Noctis przez chwilę z zaskoczeniem patrzył co on zrobił, lecz zrozumiał, że to było konieczne. Wziął się, więc za innego - W przeciwieństwie do błękitnookiego on nigdy nie uczył się zabijać. Walczyć owszem, lecz zabijanie było mu obce, jednak pojął, że teraz lub nigdy. Zaatakował go szybko jak wąż. Zaczął go gryźć do krwi i wreszcie przeciwnik poległ. Pierwszy raz w życiu czuł metaliczny smak krwi. O dziwo nie czuł się teraz źle. Czuł, że wreszcie żyje. Potrząsnął głową, nie mógł dopuścić do siebie myśli, że zabijanie mogłoby mu się podobać. Jednak zaatakował ponownie i ponownie zabił. Nie pamiętał wszystkich swoich ofiar. O mało nie zabił Teneba myśląc, że to wróg. Zauważył wtedy, że wróg poległ. Został tylko Noctis, został Teneb i zostały smoczyce: - Kurs na Nacht? - Spytał Teneb Noctisa - Tak, tam polecimy Lecieli długo mijając monotonny widok. Smoczyce zaczęły narzekać, najpierw cicho, a potem coraz głośniej. Zamilkły dopiero gdy Teneb strzelił między nie plazmą. Noctis chciał wtedy rzucić się na niego, lecz zrozumiał, że to było konieczne. Zdziwił się gdy przyszła mu do głowy myśl, że pobyt z Tenebem zmienia go. Nie wiedział tylko, czy na dobre, czy na złe. Wreszcie zobaczyli zarys zielonej wyspy. Noctis wciągnął głęboko powietrze ciesząc się, że jest w domu. Coś go trąciło, gdy spojrzał w bok zobaczył Teneba: - Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zabijesz kiedy tylko wylądujemy - Rzekł spokojnym głosem jakby zwrócił tylko gawędził o pogodzie - Jeśli nikogo nie zaatakujesz to nie będzie takiej potrzeby - Spojrzał w błękitne oczy - Mam nadzieję, że nie planujesz zrobić nic głupiego - Jeśli będziesz mnie dobrze traktować to nie wiem po co bym miał to robić - I bardzo dobrze Mijali właśnie jedną z małych wysp kiedy coś zaatakowało Teneba. Gdyby nie zaskoczenie spokojnie by go pokonał, lecz nieznajomy powalił go na ziemię głośno warcząc. Przed zabiciem wodza Dunkel powstrzymał go ktoś kto wylądował tuż za nim: - Sam chętnie bym go zabił, lecz jest mi potrzebny Luliusie - Zabrałeś wroga tutaj? - Spytał - Tak w ogóle to co on zrobił? - Umbra wylądowała przy nich - Zabił jego ojca - Odpowiedział krótko Lulius - To nie on - Rzekł wódz Nacht - Dlatego właśnie musimy porozmawiać - Jak możesz tak po prostu powiedzieć o tym, że on nie zabił twego ojca? - Zapytała - Może i był cały czas na Stern, ale przecież mógł komuś zlecić zabójstwo - Dzięki za pomoc - Mruknął Teneb - Na swoją obronę powiem, że jeślibym miał zabić Fortisa to zrobiłbym to sam. Sądzisz, że jestem tchórzem który nie umie spojrzeć śmierci prosto w twarz? - Przecież ty nie wiesz co to strach - Odparła Umbra - Lećmy do wioski, tam porozmawiamy - Zarządził Noctis - O tych smoczycach tam na górze też? - Zapytał z miną niewiniątka Lulius - Pewnie już nie możesz się doczekać tej rozmowy - Mruknął Noctis - Masz rację - Uśmiechnął się brązowooki Po drodze Lulius dowiedział się wszystkiego co się stało. Noctis za to dowiedział się, że ludzie tęsknią za nim. Przyjął tą wiadomość z zaskoczeniem - Myślał, że smoki będą zadowolone z powodu nieobecności niedoświadczonego wodza. Teneb jednak zauważył to jak Lulius patrzy na przyjaciela. W jego oczach był szacunek, ale on nie był tylko w jego oczach. Gdy wylądowali na Nacht wszyscy patrzyli na niego tak, że Teneb nie miał wątpliwości - Noctis był dobrym wodzem. Pierwszą sprawą jaką się zajęli po powrocie były smoczyce. Złotooki zdecydował o tym, że będą one mieszkały na razie z mieszkańcami wyspy. Nie było problemu ze znalezieniem nowego domu, tylko Umbra skryła się w cieniu tak żeby jej nikt nie widział. Chciała tę noc (lecieli przez cały dzień) spędzić pod gwiazdami, lecz coś jej w tym przeszkodziło: - Tata uczył mnie, że ludzie którzy kryją twarz w mroku zazwyczaj mają złe zamiary - Odezwał się głos za jej plecami - Sądzisz, że jestem szpiegiem? - Nie mam pojęcia kim jesteś, ale wiem kim ja jestem - Uśmiechnęła się sympatycznie - Jestem Spes, a ty? - Spes? Siostra wodza? - Umbra pokłoniła się - Czemu wszyscy traktują mnie jakbym była zarażona dżumą? - Byłam uczona tak właśnie postępować, jestem Umbra - Więc Umbro od dzisiaj zaczniesz lekcję innego wychowania, choć do mojego domu - A więc to jest mała Spes - Teneb podszedł bliżej - Widzę, że już ją poznałaś Umbro - Tak, poznała mnie, nie powinno cię to obchodzić - Wtrąciła się Spes - Tak naprawdę chciałem zapytać gdzie ja mam spać? - Na dworze jest mnóstwo miejsca - Spes odleciała pociągając za sobą Umbrę Teneb uśmiechnął się, miał inny pomysł na to gdzie będzie spał. Noctis i Lulius siedzieli patrząc w gwiazdy. Obaj wiedzieli, że to jedna z ostatnich spokojnych nocy: - Co się tam stało? - Spytał cicho Lulius - Przecież wszystko już ci powiedziałem - Więc czemu jesteś taki zamyślony? - Lulius nie dawał za wygraną - Nie jestem dobry - Odparł cicho Noctis - Jesteś jednym z najlepszych smoków jakich znam, a może i najlepszym - Nie wiesz co zrobiłem - Spojrzał w brązowe oczy przyjaciela - Zabiłem inną Nocną Furię - Ratowałeś swoje życie - Przypomniał mu Lulius - Więc czemu to mi się podobało? Noctis spuścił wzrok i położył się na trawie. Zaskoczony Lulius nie wiedział najpierw co zrobić, w końcu położył mu łapę na ramieniu i w ciszy siedzieli przez jeszcze długi czas. Rozdział VI Po pewnym czasie Noctis i Lulius polecieli do swoich domów. Złotooki przyglądał się strażnikom którzy czuwali niezależnie od pory dnia czy nocy. Wylądował przed wejściem do jaskini, chciał już tam wchodzić gdy nagle stanął w bezruchu. Jakieś dziwne dźwięki dochodziły z jego sypialni. Zaczął się skradać. Ojciec przez lata wpajał mu to, że sztuka bezszelestnego skradania się jest bardzo pomocna. Podszedł, a wręcz czołgał się powoli po ziemi i nie robiąc żadnego dźwięku podszedł do drzwi. Intruz był w jego pokoju. Szedł cicho, napiął mięśnie szykując się do skoku, lecz nagle stanął z zaskoczeniem: - Pomyślałem, że skoro jestem twoim gościem to będę mógł spać w twoim pokoju - Powiedział uśmiechnięty Teneb - Czemu nie podszedłeś i nie zapytałeś mnie, czy możesz to zrobić? - Chciałem - Odparł - Lecz ty zniknąłeś, a twoja mała siostrzyczka kazała spać mi na dworze - Więc czemu tego nie zrobiłeś? - Tak się traktuje gości na Nacht? - Spytał Teneb - Nie jesteś gościem - Odpowiedział Noctis - Bardziej zakładnikiem, więźniem albo czymś podobnym - To czemu nie jestem w lochach? - Teneb wstał i popatrzył Noctisowi w oczy - Czemu nie jestem w tych sławnych lochach które podobno pomieszczą całą armię? - Nie lubię zamykać ludzi tylko z powodu przypuszczeń. Nie było między naszymi stadami wojny - A teraz jest? - Jeszcze tego nie wiem - Pomyślał chwilę - Jak chcesz możesz tu spać - Skąd wiesz, że nie zabiję cię podczas gdy będziesz spał? - Nie jesteś smokiem który morduje bezbronnych. Lubisz patrzeć w oczy ofierze którą mimo to zabijasz z zimną krwią - Zupełnie tak jak ty - Widząc, że Noctis chciał zaprzeczyć kontynuował - Myślisz, że nie widziałem cię podczas walki? Myślisz, że nie widziałem twojej twarzy gdy pierwszy raz poczułeś smak krwi? - Lepiej idź już spać - Dobranoc - Teneb uśmiechnął się widząc, że wygrał Obudził się wcześnie, Noctis jeszcze spał. Wyszedł, więc na dwór i odetchnął świeżym powietrzem - Na Dunkel takiego nie było. Tam były tylko brudne rzeki lub pustkowia. Tutaj wszystko było zielone. W powietrzu czuł zapach zwierząt które tylko czekały aż ktoś je upoluje. O, właśnie. Smok był głodny. Podążył za zapachem ryb. Podleciał do zatoczki w której wyczuwał przepyszne łososie. Ryby zdziwiły się i nie miały czasu na ucieczkę, bo lecący prosto przed siebie smok nagle zaczął pikować by złowić coś na śniadanie. Za jednym zamachem złapał kilka ryb. Odłożył je na brzegu i zaczął łowić kolejne, skończył mu się element zaskoczenia, więc na inne ryby musiał się przyczajać. Miał zamiar zacząć jeść, lecz zauważył smoczycę która próbowała coś złowić: - Te ryby już nauczyły się uciekać - Krzyknął do niej, a ona podleciała do niego - Ciekawe kto je tego nauczył - Powiedziała Umbra - Pewnie ja - Teneb uśmiechnął się - Jak chcesz mogę podzielić się z tobą kilkoma rybami - Umiem sama złapać - Umbra rozłożyła skrzydła by odlecieć - Czekaj - Błękitnooki ją zatrzymał - Chcę porozmawiać - O czym? - Nie wiem, po prostu na tej wyspie wszyscy bez powodu omijają mnie szerokim łukiem - Zabiłeś ich wodza, a przynajmniej oni tak myślą - No tak, to może być problem. A ty jak myślisz? - Zostanę pod jednym warunkiem - Smoczyca złożyła skrzydła - Opowiesz mi coś o sobie - Nie lubię mówić o sobie - Wiem o tym - Teneb zaśmiał się - Dobra, opowiem coś o sobie - Błękitnooki spojrzał na ryby - Ale najpierw śniadanie Zjedli w milczeniu, Umbra była cały czas zaskoczona tym, że Teneb chce mówić o sobie. Wreszcie zjedli, a smok zaczął wpatrywać się w ocean: - Tak naprawdę nazywam się Tenebris, czyli mrok - A skąd wziął się Teneb? - Moja matka zawsze zdrobniała moje imię, a potem zmarła. Miałem wtedy może z rok, ojciec obwiniał mnie za jej śmierć, choć została zabita przez rewolucjonistów którzy chcieli innego władcy. Zostawił mi to imię abym pamiętał, że to moja wina - Ostatnie słowa wyszeptał - Ale wracając do dzieciństwa, gdy się urodziłem miałem pomarańczowe oczy, zupełnie jak ojciec. Potem zacząłem się zmieniać, moje łuski nie były już po prostu czarne, a promieniały błękitnym blaskiem. Oczy zmieniły się w zimny kolor wręcz jak lód. Za to też mnie obwiniał, zaczął uważać, że matka zabiła się sama, bo nie chciała się przyznać, że nie jestem jego synem. Nie zawsze mnie obwiniał. Aż do śmierci mamy byłem jego oczkiem w głowie - Zaśmiał się smutno - Nie mam pojęcia czemu ci o tym mówię. No cóż, przeżyłem dzieciństwo choć było trudno. Ojciec powoli przyzwyczajał się do tego, że ja będę jego następcą, więc zaczął mnie uczyć - Spojrzał w oczy Umbry - Zaczął mnie uczyć zabijać. Kazał mi przestać współczuć niewinnym smokom które zabijał na moich oczach. Kazał mi odrzucić wszystkie uczucia. Stać się maszyną do zabijania. Udało mu się. Jestem jaki jestem i nic już tego nie zmieni. Pamiętasz jak mówiłem, że obiecałem mu zdobycie Nacht? Rozkazał mu wtedy bym to zrobił, wręcz groził mi śmiercią. Wiem co myślisz, miałem ojca potwora, lecz on nauczył mnie dążyć do celu nie patrząc na nic. Nikt mnie nie zmieni - Skoro nic ciebie nie zmieni to czemu mi to mówisz? - Szepnęła - Nie mam pojęcia - Odpowiedział cicho - Myślę, że obtoczyłeś serce murem, lecz coś sprawiło, że on się wali Teneb nie odpowiadał, więc podeszła do niego i usiadła wpatrując się razem z nim w ocean. Nic nie mówili, siedzieli w ciszy, lecz nagle Teneb odskoczył w tył i zaczął machać głową: - Teneb, co ci jest? - Widać było, że cierpi - Uspokój się, spróbuj rozluźnić mięśnie - Nagle smok przewrócił się nieprzytomny. '- Tenebrisie! Zawiodłem się na tobie - Głos obtoczył go z każdej strony, więc Teneb wstał - Co takiego zrobiłem o Smoku Mroku, że cię zawiodłem - Teneb pokłonił się nisko - Miałeś zdobyć Nacht, wysłałem moje smoki by zabiły wodza, a ty nawet nie sięgnąłeś po władzę - To nie jest takie proste - Więc zwab go do mnie, tam porozmawiamy' Wszystko zaczęło się kręcić, a Teneb miał wrażenie, że spada w przepaśćZaczerpnął głęboko powietrza i podniósł głowę zaskoczony. Przed sobą widział Noctisa i Umbrę: - Co się stało? Ile czasu byłem nieprzytomny? - Jakąś godzinę - Odpowiedziała Umbra - Nic ci nie jest? - Noctisie, wiesz gdzie mieszka alfa? - Tak, oczywiście, że wiem - Odpowiedział zdziwiony - Na pewno wszystko dobrze? - Muszę tam lecieć, byłbym szczęśliwy gdybyś był tam ze mną - Po co masz tam lecieć? - Spytał zdziwiony Noctis - Dowiesz się po drodze - Mogę lecieć z wami? - Zapytała Umbra - To będzie niebezpieczne - Odparł Noctis - Zostań lepiej tutaj - Nie umiem siedzieć i nic nie robić. Proszę weźcie mnie ze sobą - Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz przeszkadzać - Rzekł Teneb - Nie będę, obiecuję - Więc wyruszamy za godzinę - Zdecydował błękitnooki Bardzo proszę o pomoc w rozbudowie wikii, i dziękuje Advie i Vanessie za wielką pomoc Rozdział VII Byli już dość daleko od Nacht kiedy Noctis zapytał: - Po co tam lecimy? - Dowiesz się w swoim czasie - Mruknął Teneb - Czemu nie powiesz teraz? - Wtrąciła się Umbra - Mam ku temu powody - Jakie powody? - Dopytywał się Noctis - To nic ważnego, nie zawracajcie sobie tym głowy - Czym mamy nie zawracać sobie głowy? - Zapytała z niewinną miną smoczyca - Wytłumaczmy sobie, gdy mówię, że coś jest nieważne to znaczy, że coś jest nieważne - Rzekł błękitnooki - Teneb! - Noctis potem podleciał tak, że być naprzeciwko smoka - Nagle oznajmiasz nam, że mamy lecieć do alfy i nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienie. Mówisz nam to po prostu jakbyśmy byli przewodnikami. Nie jesteśmy nimi. Pamiętaj, że nie jesteśmy też przyjaciółmi. Powiedz po co ci alfa, albo zawracam do domu - Dobrze, wytłumaczę ci wszystko - Zgodził się - Ale lećmy dalej, czas goni - Więc o co chodzi? - Spytała Umbra gdy ponownie zaczęli lecieć - Alfa jest mi potrzebna, bo muszę kogoś pokonać - Kogo? - Spytał Noctis - Każe mówić na siebie Smok Mroku, zabije mnie jeśli nie spełnię jego misji - Jakiej misji? - Dopytał się złotooki - Nie domyśliłeś się jeszcze? Mam cię zabić - Odpowiedział ze spokojem Teneb - Co?! - Krzyknęła smoczyca - Masz go zabić, a w tej chwili lecicie z sobą ramię w ramię w stronę zachodzącego słońca - To, że to jest moja misja nie oznacza, że to zrobię - Jak mam ci ufać? - Odezwał się Noctis - Lecę do alfy tylko po to żebym nie musiał robić ciągle tego co on mi karze zrobić - Czemu nie chcesz mnie zabić? - Jesteś dobrym przywódcą, takie smoki żal zabijać. W dodatku ciebie by nie znudziło wykonywać przez całe życie czyjeś rozkazy? Jestem wodzem, a nie jakimś małym, tchórzliwym króliczkiem - Umbro, po czyjej jesteś stronie w razie czego? - Spytał Noctis - Muszę wybierać? - Oba smoki pokiwały głosami - Nienawidzę zdrajców, więc jeśli Teneb cię zaatakuje to stanę po twojej stronie - Czyli wolisz jego ode mnie? - Zainteresował się Teneb - Nie będę walczyć u boku kłamcy Potem przez pewien czas lecieli w milczeniu jednak odezwał się Teneb: - Noctis - Zaczął - Mam do ciebie pytanie - Jakie pytanie? - Wiesz czemu jakby to nazwać świecisz na złoto? - Nie mam pojęcia - Odpowiedział smok - Też się nad tym zastanawiałem - Jakie oczy miałeś wcześniej? - Wtrąciła się Umbra - Takie jak mój ojciec i matka, czyli niebieskie - Co twój ojciec o tobie mówił? Bardzo był zdziwiony, że jesteś inny? - Spytał Teneb - Tata mówił, że skoro taki jestem to na pewno nie przypadkowo. Miał nadzieję, że dowiem się wszystkiego gdy będę tego potrzebować Potem nie odzywali się aż do wylądowania w Smoczym Sanktuarium. Przez wieki nic tu się nie zmienia, ciągle jest to siedziba alf. Jest tu najzieleniej na całym świecie. Wielkie lodowe jaskinie mogą pomieścić tysiące smoków. Były tu niewielkie Straszliwce i wielkie Stormcuttery. Lecieli w stronę wnętrza leża gdzie przebywał ogromny Oszołomostrach. Jest. Wielki i dumny. Białe łuski lśniły w słońcu. Oczy otwarte i czuwające. Ten smok nigdy ich nie zamyka, zawsze nawet gdy śpi patroluje teren. Trzy smoki wylądowały przed nim i oddały mu pokłon: - Witaj alfo - Powiedział Noctis - Witaj Noctisie synu Fortisa, witaj Tenebrisie synu Toda i witaj Umbro córko Lemba - Rzekł - Wiem po co tu jesteście - Skąd to wiesz? - Spytał Teneb - Czuję w tobie mrok - Odpowiedział alfa - Mrok z powodu twoich wizji - Muszę go pokonać, muszę pokonać Smoka Mroku - Uwierzysz mi jeśli ci powiem, że ten smok to tylko twoja wyobraźnia? - To nie jest moja wyobraźnia - Owszem, jest. Wasza dwójka będzie musiała się z tym zmierzyć - Mam się zmierzyć z jego wyobraźnią? - Oburzył się Noctis - Nie, z tym on musi się zmierzyć. Wybrano waszą dwójkę do innego zadania - Jakiego? - Zapytał Teneb - Macie wspólnego wroga, choć jeszcze o tym nie wiecie - Jeśli Teneb ma wroga to zacytuję pewne przysłowie "Wrodzy mojego wroga to moi przyjaciele" - Więc co tutaj robisz? Czemu nie jesteś na Nacht? - Musimy coś wyjaśnić i wolę mieć go na oku - Po prostu potrzebowałem przewodnika - Prychnął błękitnooki - A ci tu robi ta smoczyca? - Ci dwaj obiecali mi coś, muszę pilnować by nie zginęli - Odpowiedziała Umbra - Obiecali ci zemstę - Narr zabił moją matkę, nie pozwolę by uszło mu to na sucho - Rzekła kładąc uszy - Nie będzie więcej rozkazywać nikomu i nikogo nie zabije - Uważaj, żeby zemsta nie oślepiła cię - Oczywiście alfo - Umbra pokłoniła się - Pamiętajcie, że musicie trzymać się razem. Sami niczego nie zrobicie - Widząc, że Teneb chce się wtrącić kontynuował - Wiem o waszej niechęci do siebie, lecz zło nie może przejąć nad wami władzy. Czasami żeby wygrać trzeba sprzymierzyć się z największym wrogiem. Dowie się o tym twój potomek Tenebrisie - Mój potomek? - Zainteresował się smok - Czemu? Co się stanie? - Nie twoim zmartwieniem jest martwić się o niego, da sobie radę - Mam do ciebie jeszcze jedno pytanie - Zaczął niepewnie Teneb - Czemu ja i Noctis jesteśmy inni niż wszyscy? - Czemu jesteście szybsi, silniejsi i zwinniejsi od każdego smoka? - Bardziej czemu wyglądamy inaczej, ale to co powiedziałeś też może być - Wtrącił się Noctis - Tak jak już wspominałem jesteście wybrani do misji, a tamte moce przydadzą wam się. A co do wyglądu to jest to cena za to - Czyli przez to, że jestem jaki jestem mój ojciec nienawidzi mnie? - Ryknął wściekły Teneb - Przez ciebie przez całe dzieciństwo musiałem być poniżany przez własnego ojca? - Życie wymaga poświęceń, a teraz już lećcie. Wasze przeznaczenie czeka. Rozdział Vii dla Adve i Vanessy za pomoc w rozbudowie Wikii. Rozdział VIII Trzy smoki siedziały w ciszy na brzegu Smoczego Sanktuarium. Wszyscy myśleli o tym co wczoraj powiedział alfa. Chcieli zrozumieć co mówił, lecz nie udawało im się to: - Za dużo tu smoków - Teneb wstał zdenerwowany - Idę znaleźć ustronne miejsce, więc nie idźcie za mną - Dwie pary oczu patrzyły na odchodzącego smoka - Jak sądzisz? O czym mówił alfa? - Spytała Umbra - Nie mam pojęcia - Noctis popatrzył w jej oczy - Nie mam pojęcia jak mógłbym mieć z nim wspólnego wroga - Co on ci zrobił, że tak go nienawidzisz? - Wiem, że to nie on, lecz gdy na niego patrzę widzę kogoś kto zabił mego ojca - A twój ojciec zabił jego ojca - Przypomniała mu Umbra - Tyle, że ty pewnie tęsknisz za twoim ojcem. Jaki był? - Był bardzo silny, ale to nie był głupi osiłek. Zawsze mówił o tym, że siła umysłu może przewyższyć siłę mięśni - Teraz nie patrzył już na Umbrę tylko pod nogi - Nie zdążyłem mu powiedzieć tylu rzeczy - Szepnął - Może to nas łączy - Co? - Wszyscy jesteśmy sierotami - Odpowiedziała - Wszyscy straciliśmy bliskich. Chociaż ty masz jeszcze siostrę - Moja mała Spes - Uśmiechnął się - Dużo na mnie narzekała? - Jeśli ominąć to, że masz bzika na punkcie starszeństwa to nie narzekała - Jest okropna, jak mam się nie przechwalać skoro budzi mnie wcześnie rano - Oburzył się Noctis - Przykro mi, że muszę przerwać tę zaciekłą dyskusję - Nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się Teneb - Ale myślę, że powinniśmy wracać - Dobry pomysł - Poparła go Umbra - Im szybciej wrócimy tym lepiej Godzinę później byli już w drodze do domu. Umbrze nie podobało się to, że lecą w całkowitym milczeniu, więc zapytała się: - Nad czym myślałeś w swoim ustronnym miejscu Tenebie? - Nie twoja sprawa - Mruknął - Patrząc na to co mówił nam alfa to jest moja sprawa - I zaraz powiesz, że jesteś moją narzeczoną i nie powinniśmy mieć przed sobą sekretów - Przewrócił błękitnymi oczami - Patrząc na to, że moja matka nie żyje nie możesz już grozić jej śmiercią, co nie? - Umbra uśmiechnęła się - Co oznacza, że nie możesz już mnie zmusić do małżeństwa - Dokończyła zadowolona z siebie Teneb nie odpowiedział, zdziwił się czując lekki zawód, tylko dlaczego? Czemu ktoś taki jak on martwi się o jakąś głupią smoczycę? Tak naprawdę gdy byli w Smoczym Sanktuarium nie odszedł od nich dlatego, że było ich tam za dużo. Po prostu nie umiał patrzeć na tak smutną Umbrę nie wiedząc jak ją pocieszyć. Pierwszy raz od tak wielu lat poczuł się odpowiedzialny za kogoś. Może to nie było jakieś silne uczucie, lecz być może ono też kiedyś do niego przyjdzie. Lulius stał na polanie wyraźnie zdenerwowany, w jego brązowych oczach widać było iskierki gniewu. Nie dość, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel opuścił go bez pożegnania z dwójką nieznanych mu smoków to jeszcze na wyspę przyleciał jakiś nowy smok. Mówił, że nazywa się Credo i szuka pewnej smoczycy o imieniu Umbra. Gdy Lulius powiadomił go, że ona gdzieś poleciała Credo zaczął wypytywać kiedy wróci, gdzie poleciała i takie różne. Brązowooki oczywiście nie znał odpowiedzi na żadne z jego pytań, więc drugi smok zdenerwował się. Teraz zły czekał na jej powrót. Credo był osiemnastolatkiem o pomarańczowych oczach. Nie był jakoś przystojny, lecz nie był też brzydki. Wydawał się zatroskany o Umbrę, ale nie chciał powiedzieć dlaczego. Leżał właśnie na ziemi kiedy jakiś smok przewrócił nagle Luliusa. Wstał w sekundę, od razu gotowy do walki. Jednak nie ruszył się, bo usłyszał śmiech: - To nie było śmieszne Noctisie - Zganił przyjaciela - Jasne, że było - Złote oczy były pełne radości z powodu spotkania z przyjacielem - Gdzie ty się podziewałeś?! - Był ze mną - Odpowiedział Teneb który wylądował razem z Umbrą przy nich, cofnął się do tyłu gdy ktoś przeleciał mu przed nosem - Uważaj! - Sam uważaj! - Rzucił przez ramię Credo, nagle ktoś go położył na łopatki - Teneb, nie rób tego! - Głos Umbry powstrzymał go od zadania śmiercionośnego ciosu - Czemu mam tego nie robić? - Co on ci takiego zrobił? - Odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie - Odpowiedź jest taka, nic mu nie zrobiłem! - Odezwał się Credo - Złaź ze mnie Gdy tylko ponownie wstał ktoś inny w niego walnął: - Credo, co ty tutaj robisz? - Zapytała radosna smoczyca - Wróciłem na Stern, ale tam jest straszny zamęt. Dowiedziałem się, że jesteś tutaj, więc przybyłem - Liznął ją po czole - Słyszałem co stało się twojej matce, tak mi przykro - Było trudno, to fakt, lecz teraz jest już dobrze - A tak w zasadzie to kim jesteś? - Spytał Teneb z wrogością - Nie mam pojęcia czemu to cię obchodzi - Wtrąciła się Umbra - Mógłbyś iść w ślad za Luliusem i Noctisem i zostawić nas samych - O nie Umbro, pamiętaj, że ciągle mamy umowę - Uśmiechnął się chytrze - Co?! - Smoczyca stanęła na wprost Teneba - Ale przecież i tak nie dostaniesz pomocy od Stern - Przykro mi, umowa to umowa - Wskazał pyskiem na Credo - A co do tego tam stojącego. To pewnie twój najlepszy przyjaciel - Udał, że nad czymś myśli - A może nie przyjaciel, może po prostu jesteś w nim zakochana, a jeśli tak to powinien opuścić tę wyspę jak najszybciej - Nie Tenebie, myliłam się, myślałam, że jest w tobie dobro, lecz to nieprawda. Jesteś zły do szpiku kości i nie zamierzam słuchać cię już nigdy więcej - Obróciła się w stronę Credo - Choć Teneb stał jeszcze długo zaskoczony tą sytuacją. Nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi gdy pojedyncza, pierwsza w jego w życiu łza przecięła mu policzek. Rozdział IX dla Tofci za to, że nazwała moje opko ''bukiem. '' ps. Tak w zasadzie, czemu akurat bukiem? :D Rozdział IX Umbra i Credo leżeli wtuleni w siebie. Milczeli, lecz tak naprawdę tym milczeniem przekazywali sobie radość ze spotkania, ale również smutek z powodu dwóch lat rozłąki. Credo został wysłany na odległą wyspę żeby tam służyć innym. Potem okazało się, że.sług było kilka razy więcej niż normalnych smoków, więc kazano wynosić im się stamtąd. Tym sposobem mógł wrócić do domu. Mógł wrócić do swojej przyjaciółki... A może kogoś więcej. Calma zawsze powtarzała, że jej córka wyjdzie za kogoś wielkiego, z tego powodu zabraniała Umbrze zakochać się w jakimś pospolitym smoku. Teraz nic ich nie powstrzymywało by być razem... Nic? Czy aby na pewno? Umbra czuła się winna, że tak potraktowała Teneba. Zdradził jej swoją historię, a ona go tak po prostu odrzuciła. Czuła się też winna dlatego, że chociaż siedziała przy Credzie to gdy zamykała oczy nie widziała jego pomarańczowych oczu, tylko błękitne, zimne jak lód. Położyła głowę na trawie i zasnęła myśląc nad tym jak przeprosić Teneba. - Nie możesz tak po prostu znikać! - Zganiła brata Spes - Martwiliśmy się o ciebie - Ale nic mi nie jest, byłem bezpieczny - Bezpieczny z tym zdradzieckim typem?! - Wzburzył się Lulius - Przecież żyję, w dodatku była ze mną Umbra - A skąd wiesz, że ona nie będzie go bronić? - Spytał brązowooki - Przecież jest jego narzeczoną, sam tak mówiłeś - Została jego narzeczoną, bo groził, że zabije jej matkę - Wtrąciła się smoczyca - W tej chwili pewnie zaręczyny zostały zerwane, a skoro przyleciał Credo to już na pewno - Tak w ogóle to kto to jest? - Zapytał Noctis - Jej stary przyjaciel, nie widzieli się od dwóch lat - Odparł Lulius - Przyjaciel? - Zdziwiła się niebieskooka - Wyglądali bardziej na zakochanych - Dobra, zakończmy ten temat - Mruknął Noctis - Widział ktokolwiek Teneba? Odkąd wróciłem zniknął mi z oczu - To było kilka godzin temu, wróciliście cie w południe, a teraz robi się ciemno i dopiero przypomniałeś sobie o nim? - Brązowooki popatrzył ze zdziwieniem na przyjaciela - Tak, dopiero przypomniałem sobie o nim, bo musiałem gadać z wami - Gdzie mógł pójść? - Zapytała Spes - Nie mam pojęcia - Odparł złotooki Tymczasem obiekt zainteresowania tych trzech smoków leżał sobie w ustronnym miejscu. Nie chciał z nikim gadać o nadchodzącej wojnie chociaż wiedział, że powinien to robić. Czuł się pusty. Czuł. Pierwszy raz od tak dawna pozwolił na to by kierowały nim uczucia. Zrozumiał czemu ojciec kazał mu wyłączyć uczucia. Zrozumiał, że uczucia to ból. Zrozumiał, że uczucia to smutek. Zrozumiał, że uczucia niszczą go od środka. Musiał zrobić coś by znowu przestać czuć. Tylko co? W jaki sposób można przestać czuć cokolwiek? Coś takiego umiał zrobić tylko jego ojciec. On czuł się za słaby. Przygnieciony negatywnymi myślami. Ale nie mógł zwiędnąć jak jakiś kwiatek. Musiał być silny. Wstał wyprostowany z dumnie uniesioną głową. Najpierw musiał wygrać wojnę. Potem może myśleć nad takimi bzdurami. Umbra zapłaci za to, że w ogóle się urodziła. Pójdzie tam gdzie będzie tylko płacz i zgrzytanie zębów. Rozłożył wielkie, czarne skrzydła i wzbił się w powietrze. Leciał wśród mroku, zupełnie niewidoczny. Rozkoszował się świeżym, nocnym powietrzem i wsłuchiwał się w ciszę nocy. Tu były zupełnie inne noce niż na Dunkel. Tam w nocy nigdy nie było cicho, zawsze ktoś zagłuszał te piękne chwile krzykami. Wylądował bezszelestnie przy jaskini Noctisa. Wszedł do środka od progu wyczuwając kłopoty. Szedł powoli z dumnie uniesioną głową niczym pan świata. Z jego oczu biła pewność siebie, zobaczył nimi piękną, niebieskooką smoczycę: - Co ty tutaj robisz? - Mruknął - Przyszłam przeprosić cię - Odparła Umbra - Przeprosić za to, że powiedziałam słowa które nie powinny być wypowiedziane. Rozumiem, że pewnie gdyby nie twój pokręcony ojciec ty byłbyś teraz zupełnie innym smokiem i... - Urwała gdy zauważyła ziewającego Teneba - Nudzi cię to?! - Niech pomyślę... - Smok popatrzył na nią z wyższością - Mówisz o rzeczach które kompletnie mnie nie obchodzą. O jakimś moim pokręconym ojcu chociaż on nauczył mnie jak przetrwać. Naprawdę widzisz we mnie dobro? - Ale... - Błękitnooki przerwał jej - Jesteś małą, naiwną smoczycą która straciła swoją mamusię. Jesteś taka samotna... A nie! Przecież masz idealnego smoka do spędzenia z nim reszty życia. Rozłóż skrzydła i leć do swego ukochanego Creda! - Czemu to robisz? Czemu niszczysz wszystko gdy pokażesz, choć jedno, malutkie, prawie nieznaczące uczucie? - Ponieważ uczucia niszczą ludzi - Spojrzał krytycznie na smoczycę - Popatrz na siebie, jesteś zrozpaczona śmiercią mamusi, więc zaczynasz spadać w dół - Zrobił pauzę i kontynuował - Pytałaś się mnie kiedyś czemu wybrałem akurat ciebie. Otóż wszystkie smoczyce po kolei to głupiutkie panienki które czekają na księcia z bajki. Wydawało mi się, że ty jesteś inna, że nie patrzysz na ludzi od zewnątrz tylko od wewnątrz. Niestety myliłem się i jesteś tak samo głupia jak tamte - Więc pewnie... - Nagle do pomieszczenia wbiegł Noctis - Umbro, coś się dzieje z Credem Smoczyca szybko wybiegła z jaskini i poleciała w ślad za wodzem Nacht. Wylądowali na polance, a Umbra ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że Teneb poleciał z nimi. Ale nie obchodziło jej to. Szybko podeszła do Creda który leżał oparty o Luliusa. Wyglądał słabo, jego łuski które zawsze były lśniące, wydawały się brzydkie i matowe. Oczy które zawsze były pełne radości, teraz wyrażały agonalny ból: - Co ci się stało Credo? - Spytała siadając przy nim - Nie byłem z tobą szczery - Odparł słabo - Nie powiedziałem prawdziwej przyczyny tego dlaczego tutaj jestem - Przecież pozwolili ci odejść - Raczej rozkazali, bo nie potrzebny był im chory smok. Ta choroba przenosi się dotknięciem przez waszego największego wroga. Musicie go pokonać, ja nie dam rady tego zrobić - Dasz radę. Będziesz jeszcze żył wiele lat, uwierz mi - Nie Umbro, ja zaraz zginę - Ale przecież nie mogę stracić wszystkich których kocham, najpierw mama, teraz ty - Łzy poleciały jej z oczu - Nie przeżyję tego - Musisz przeżyć. Musisz pokazać smokom, że jesteś silna. Musisz pokonać tego Którego Imienia zabroniono nam wymawiać - Proszę, zostań ze mną - Jeszcze spotka cię szczęście moja malutka - Po tych słowach zamknął oczy i po prostu umarł. Rozdział X Umbra czuła się samotna. Czuła, że jej cały świat wali się. Od tygodnia nie miała już nikogo. Nie miała już nikogo do kogo mogłaby się przytulić i wypłakać w ramię. Nie miała już nikogo z kim mogłaby przegadać całą noc, a potem mimo złego wzroku mamy odsypiać w dzień. Teraz nie miała już przyjaciół. Nie miała kogoś kto mógłby ją pocieszyć. Teneb chociaż wydawał jej się dobry to tak naprawdę jest zły do szpiku kości. Noctis mimo dobrych stosunków z nią unikał jej. Chociaż może to ona unikała jego. Może to ona uciekała za każdym razem gdy on chciał porozmawiać i pocieszyć ją. Była zagubiona. Najchętniej skoczyła by do oceanu by utonąć w niebieskiej wodzie, wtedy wszelkie smutki też by się utopiły! Ale... przecież musiała pomścić śmierć i Calmy i Creda. Musiała stać się silna. Musiała pokonać strach który zżera ją od środka i nie daje na chwilę wytchnienia. Wstała i popatrzyła w gwiazdy: - Pomszczę was - Zaczęła mówić - Obiecuję, że ci którzy was zabili zginą. Zginą w cierpieniu. Przyrzekam to. A jeżeli tego nie zrobię, to niech będę wiecznie potępiona Po tych słowach wzbiła się wysoko prosto w objęcia nocy. Zawsze tam znajdywała ukojenie w problemach, lecz dzisiaj nie miała poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Czuła tylko to, że ma misję do wykonania. Spes powoli weszła do pokoju starszego brata: - Noctis - Szepnęła - Co malutka? - Tym razem smoczyca nie oburzyła się na niego - Jak czuje się Umbra? - Nie chce z nikim rozmawiać - Westchnął - Jest zagubiona i odtrąca wszystkich dookoła - Próbowałeś do niej podejść? - Jasne, że tak, lecz ona cały czas ucieka. Co mam zrobić? Lecieć za nią skoro chce być sama? - Tak, dokładnie tak - Zdenerwowała się - Zaprosiłam ją by spała ze mną w pokoju gdy czuła się samotna. Polubiłam ją, ale to co łączy nas jest malutkie w porównaniu do was - Raczej z nią nigdy nie rozmawiałem, więc wydaje mi się, że ma lepsze kontakty z tobą - Możesz przez chwilę posłuchać?! - Krzyknęła - To ty byłeś przy niej gdy dowiedziała się, że jej matka zginęła! To ty byłeś przy niej gdy umierał Credo! - Potem dodała cicho - To ty wiesz jak się czuje - Co mam zrobić? - Leć do niej. Leć do niej i pogadaj z nią. Nie pozwól by ci uciekła znowu Noctis popatrzył przez chwilę na młodszą siostrę i wybiegł z pokoju szybko jak wiatr. Gdy tylko sufit przestał wisieć mu nad głową rozłożył swoje skrzydła szeroko i wzbił się wysoko w noc. Przez chwilę myślał nad tym gdzie mogła się schować Umbra. Skierował się na północ, w miejsce gdzie wylądowali po powrocie ze Stern. Nie mylił się. Siedziała wpatrzona w wodę. Wylądował bezszelestnie za nią, lecz wiedział, że ona już go zauważyła: - Wszystko w porządku? - Spytał, ale zaraz potem dodał - To chyba głupie pytanie patrząc na to, że właśnie straciłaś swoich bliskich - Chciałabym przeprosić - Co? Za co? Przecież nic złego nie zrobiłaś - Zawsze gdy chciałeś mnie pocieszyć uciekałam - A ja powinienem przeprosić za to, że nie leciałem za tobą - Dobrze, że nie leciałeś. Należała mi się kara za to, że ciebie odtrącałam - No cóż powiedzmy, że jesteśmy kwita - Uśmiechnął się Noctis - Tak będzie najlepiej - Jaki był Credo? - Opiekuńczy, aż nadopiekuńczy, miły, radosny... znałam go od dziecka. Zawsze mi imponował, bo był o dwa lata starszy. Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że stanie się moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Nie mogłam sobie wyobrazić lepszego dzieciństwa, on zawsze był przy mnie. Mój ojciec zmarł gdy miałam dwanaście lat wtedy nasza przyjaźń zacieśniła się jeszcze bardziej, ale też pierwszy raz poczułam do niego coś więcej. W ciągu następnych lat to uczucie rozwijało się. Niestety moja mama zawsze mi mówiła, że moim przeznaczeniem jest wyjść za kogoś wysoko urodzonego. Gdy skończył szesnaście, a ja czternaście lat zaczął się koszmar, został wysłany na wyspę Pereza. Miał być tam dożywotnie sługą. Resztę historii już znasz - Tak, znam - Potem Noctis zapytał - Mogę cię o coś prosić? - O co? - Zainteresowała się - Chcę być twoim przyjacielem. Wiem, że nie jestem taki jak Credo, lecz moim marzeniem jest to żeby ci pomóc. Jak będzie? Bo to zależy tylko od ciebie - Zobaczymy, cz zdasz test na przyjaciela - Uśmiechnęła się - Co? Jaki test? Niespodziewanie zaatakowała go chcąc go ugryźć. Noctis zrobił szybki unik zaskoczony ruchem smoczycy. Chciał już robić jej wyrzuty, lecz popatrzył w jej oczy. Były radosne, zachęcające do zabawy. Złotooki nie myśląc długo rzucił się na nią rozkładając ofiarę na łopatki i zaczął ją drapać pod szyją. Umbra zaśmiała się, a potem wykręciła się z łap Noctisa szybko jak wąż. Cofnęła się trochę patrząc na najmniejszy ruch przyjaciela i skoczyła na niego, jednak on tylko na to czekał i wzniósł się w powietrze śmiejąc się głośno. Smoczyca so mało nie upadła, na szczęście dzięki wieloletnim ćwiczeniom odzyskała równowagę i wzbiła się wysoko. Zataczali wokół siebie okręgi mając napięte mięśnie. Nagle z zamieszkałej strony wyspy dobiegło wycie Nocnych Furii: - Co to oznacza? - Zapytała Umbra - Stało się coś złego - Popatrzył w stronę stada - Chodź Teneb chodził w kółko niczym tygrys w klatce. Zdradził go jego osobisty doradca. Wreszcie dowiedział się po co tak naprawdę wysłał go na Stern. Furiat chciał zabić Fortisa. I zrobił to. Gdyby nie ten durny Smok Mroku który żyje w umyśle Teneba wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Fortis śmiał się z niego w żywe oczy. Ale on zginie. Zginie całe Dunkel. Zginą wszyscy którzy go zdradzili. Łącznie z Umbrą. Teraz trzeba tylko zwabić ją w środek walki. Jeśli nikt inny jej nie zabije to on dokończy te zadanie. Ta głupiutka smoczyca dowie się czym jest jego moc. Dowie się, że nikt z nim nie wygra. A największym jej zmartwieniem w chwili śmierci będzie to, że zawiodła i Calme, i tego głupiego Creda. Rozdział XI - Co się stało? - Spytał Noctis lądując razem z Umbrą przy Tenebie - Wiem kto zabił twojego ojca - Odpowiedział spokojnie błękitnooki - Co? Skąd wiesz? Kto to? - Smok był zaskoczony - Mój już były doradca, ma na imię Furiat - I mówisz to z takim spokojem? - Warknęła smoczyca - Tak, mówię to z takim spokojem, bo nie obchodzi mnie kto zabił Fortisa, malutka - Spojrzał w oczy Noctisa - Obchodzi mnie tylko ukaranie go za zdradę - Czemu miałby cię zdradzić? Ojciec zawsze mi mówił, że wasz ród rządził strachem. Podobno wszyscy słuchają się ciebie i są na każde zawołanie. Jak w takim miejscu może dojść do zdrady stanu? Przecież smoki boją się ciebie tak bardzo, że wolą nie myśleć o obaleniu władcy - A co jeśli uznali, że ich władca postradał zmysły? - A postradałeś? - To wszystko przez tego durnego Smoka Mroku - Wściekł się - To wszystko wina mojego ojca - Coś mi się wydaje, że nawet gdyby nie twój tatuś to byś był zły do szpiku kości - Mruknęła Umbra - Dzięki za uznanie, malutka - Mógłbyś mnie tak nie nazywać?! - Możecie przestać? - Odezwał się nagle Noctis - Nie możecie przez pewien czas usiąść i zaplanować czegokolwiek?! Kiedyś nie mieliście z tym problemu i mogliśmy walczyć ramię w ramię - Smoki się zmieniają Noctisie - Odrzekł Teneb - Więc zmieńcie się znowu w to czym byliście gdy na przykład lecieliśmy do alfy - Na chwilę mogę to zrobić - Odezwała się Umbra, mimo to nadal kątem oka wrogo patrzyła na błękitnookiego - Na więcej chyba nie mogę liczyć - Westchnął - Wiem chyba już o co chodziło alfie - Podzielisz się z nami tą wiedzą? - Wtrącił się Teneb - A niby po co zaczynałbym ten temat? - Złotooki machnął ze złością ogonem - Mówił, że staniemy razem przeciwko jednemu wrogowi. Wydaje mi się, że o Furiacie tu mowa - To może być prawda - Zgodził się Teneb - Ale może po prostu alfa mówi o czymś czego nigdy nie będzie - Ciągle się zastanawiasz skąd weźmiesz syna, skoro odstraszasz wszystkie smoczyce? - Prychnęła niebieskooka - Sądzisz, że żadna smoczyca na świecie nie chciałaby mnie za swojego męża? - Jeśli którakolwiek chciałaby wyjść za ciebie, to znaczy, że nie ma prawa nazywać się smokiem - Przestańcie! - Wściekł się Noctis - Miało być bez kłótni, ale nie. Szanowni państwo muszą pokłócić się o wszystko po kolei. Jeżeli chcecie się kłócić to idźcie gdzieś indziej - Tak, to dobry pomysł - Lulius wylądował przy nich - Idziemy na wojnę, to nie czas na kłótnie - Gdzie teraz jest Furiat? - Zapytała Umbra - Zapewne siedzi sobie na Stern, czyli tam gdzie jest i Narr - Odpowiedział Teneb - Ale w moim stadzie nie bierze się smoczyc na wojnę - Zabronisz jej pójść? Nie masz prawa tego zrobić, ona jest teraz w MOIM stadzie - Mogę cię zabić tu i teraz Noctisie synu Fortisa, jestem od ciebie silniejszy - A chcesz się zmierzyć? - Zmierzcie się, lecz nie teraz - Wtrąciła się Umbra - Furiat i Narr to nie jedyni wrogowie - A kto jeszcze jest? - Spytał Lulius - Zabójca Creda - Odparła - Jestem pewna, że to on wszystkim kieruje i to właśnie on jest wspólnym wrogiem - Tylko, czy twój koleżka powiedział kim jest ten smok? - Teneb pokręcił głową - Otóż nie. Gdyby powiedział wcześniej może wiedziałabyś kim on jest - Pamiętaj, że ja i tak lecę z wami i nie obchodzi mnie to, że wielki pan Tenebris zabrania mi tego zrobić - Po tych słowach wzbiła się w powietrze i gdzieś poleciała - Naprawdę musisz to robić? - Lulius spojrzał na Teneba z oburzeniem - Umbra jest tylko słabym smokiem, a nawet nie smokiem. Jest smoczycą - Spojrzał na księżyc - Wyruszamy o świcie, lecz tylko wy Noctisie i Luliusie. Jak chcecie to weźcie Umbrę, ale ja za nią nie odpowiadam Spes znalazła przyjaciółkę przy strumieniu: - Jak się czujesz? - Spytała cicho - A jak mogę się czuć? - Odparła Umbra cicho - Nie mam pojęcia komu mogę ufać, a komu nie. Nie mam pojęcia co robić dalej - Pamiętaj o jednym, nie zamykaj się w sobie. Musisz nauczyć się znowu ufać smokom - A o jeśli nie chcę ufać? A co jeśli chcę umrzeć tu i teraz? - Nie chcesz tego zrobić - Skąd to możesz wiedzieć? - Ponieważ chcesz pomścić matkę i przyjaciela i jeśli cię to pocieszy to powiem ci, że wierzę w powodzenie tej misji - Spes zauważyła, że za nią wylądował Noctis - W tej chwili ktoś inny chce z tobą pogadać - I poleciała - Noctisie, możesz mi coś obiecać? - Zapytała Umbra - Jasne, o co chodzi? - Obiecaj mi, że pomścisz moją mamę i Creda - A nie wolisz tego sama zrobić? - Bardzo bym chciała, lecz nie daję rady walczyć z Tenebem - Westchnęła - Chciałabym ich wszystkich zabić - Po twoim odlocie Teneb powiedział, że jak bardzo chcesz to możesz z nami lecieć - Naprawdę?! - Tak, naprawdę - Noctis uśmiechnął się widząc zadowolenie przyjaciółki - To co, lecisz z nami? - Jas... chociaż nie wiem - Zawahała się - A co jeśli mi się nie uda? Co jeśli zawiodę i zamiast Narra czy kogośtam innego zginę ja? Zawiodę wszystkich - Nikogo nie zawiedziesz jeśli chociaż spróbujesz. Boisz się śmierci? - Nie, nigdy się nie bałam. Sądzę, że po śmierci może być tylko lepiej. Sądzę, że to czym dzisiaj jesteśmy to tylko ciało i po śmierci będzie lepiej - Skoro tak, to czemu chcesz pomścić Calmę i Creda? Przecież według ciebie po śmierci jest lepiej - Mimo wszystko uważam, że nie powinno się odbierać życia niewinnych smoków - Czyli lecisz? - Dopytał się - Tak, lecę - Odparła z uśmiechem - Świetnie, wyruszamy tuż przed świtem. Teneb, Lulius ty i ja. Więcej osób nie pozwoli nam byśmy zostali niezauważeni Rozdział XII Ból. Czuł tylko ból. To znowu to samo. Znowu go pobił za to, że zamknął oczy przy zabiciu innego smoka. Ale przecież to tylko dziecko. To tylko mały trzyletni smoczek. Jednak Tod widział w nim tylko zbyt wiele uczuć. A przecież uczucia to największa słabo... nagły ból głowy sprawił, że położył łapy na głowę. Myślał, że gdy tylko opuści łapy głowa rozsypie się na milion małych kawałków. Teneb nagle podniósł głowę przebudzony. Od tak dawna nie śnił mu się ten sen, więc czemu właśnie dziś? Czemu nie wczoraj? Czemu nie jutro? Wstał ciężko i potrząsnął głową próbując odgonić resztki snu. Zauważył, że Noctis jeszcze śpi. To dobrze. Błękitnooki bał się, że krzyczał z bólu chociaż tak naprawdę nic mu nie było. Nie chciał go obudzić, więc wyszedł cicho z jaskini. Było jeszcze ciemno. Pewnie druga, lub trzecia w nocy. Za niedługo będzie bitwa, a przecież wszystko wygląda tak normalnie, tak spokojnie, tak cicho. Żaden dźwięk nie zagłuszał tej ciszy która teraz wydawała się kojąca. To było jak wejście do chłodnej wody w gorący dzień. Tylko po co jest cisza? Może po to żeby mieć możliwość zastanowienia się nad swoim życiem. Tak, to na pewno ten powód. Właśnie dlatego smoki coraz mniej żyją w ciszy. Po prostu nie chcą wiedzieć co jest dobre, a co złe. W zasadzie on też tego nie wie. On czuje tylko jedną, wielką pustkę. Umbra przeciągnęła się czując, że czas już wstać. Tej nocy nie spała w jaskini razem ze Spes, spała pod gołym niebem. Do późna patrzyła się w gwiazdy próbując zrozumieć czemu świat jest niesprawiedliwy, czemu musiał zginąć Credo, czemu musiała zginąć Calma? Nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. Otaczała ją tylko cisza, nic więcej. Otworzyła oczy i wstała nagle widząc, że stoi nad nią Teneb: - Co ty tutaj robisz? - Warknęła - Podobno masz lecieć gdzieś tam razem ze mną i kimś tam. Z czego nie jestem zadowolony - Odparł - A co ja i przeszkadzam? - Na przykład będziesz ciągle plątała się pod łapami. Nie umiesz walczyć - Umiem walczyć. Musiałam się nauczyć, powinieneś coś o tym wiedzieć - Tyle, że ja uczyłem się wiedząc czego chcę. Od początku wiedziałem, że brak uczuć to wygranie każdej bitwy - Podobno przy atakowaniu z gniewem też są niezłe efekty - Spróbuj walczyć gdy jesteś ślepa ze złości, uwierz mi, tego nie da się zrobić - Idź stąd, nie dość, że będę musiała lecieć przy robię aż to Stern to psujesz mi humor od rana - Pamiętaj, że zawsze masz prawo do wycofania się - Po tych słowach odleciał w stronę miejsca zbiórki wylatujących smoków, a po chwili Umbra poleciała za nim Klif zazwyczaj był jaskrawo zielony, jednak słońce jeszcze nie pokazało się na horyzoncie i wszystko tonęło w mroku. Noctis i Lulius siedzieli koło siebie czekając na resztę. Nic nie mówili, zbyt się denerwowali. Nie wiedzieli, czy misja się powiedzie. Wiedzieli jednak, że jeśli zginą, to zginą w walce, czyli tak jak powinni. Nagle zza klifu pojawił się Teneb. Wylądował z gracją przed nimi, machnął rozłożonymi skrzydłami i podniósł wysoko głowę, dzięki temu nie tylko wyglądał na większego, ale też na groźniejszego, nieprzewidywalnego. Zaraz potem pojawiła się Umbra, prychnęła widząc Teneba i przywitała się skinieniem głowy z dwoma innymi smokami. Nic nie mówili, razem polecieli na północ. Lecieli przez cały dzień, pod wieczór zobaczyli zarys wyspy, więc zatrzymali się na oddalonym o około kilometr małej wyspie: - Polecimy tam godzinę po zmroku - Powiedział Teneb - W ten sposób nie zauważą nas, może jakaś mała smoczyca ma jakiś problem? - Mógłbyś mnie tak nie nazywać? - Warknęła - Może jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, lecz jesteśmy po tej samej stronie - Aż tak mi ufasz? - Zaśmiał się - A nie powinnaś - Moglibyście choć raz się nie kłócić?! - Odezwał się Lulius - Pamiętaj, że zawsze możemy ciebie pokonać Tenebie, sami damy radę zabić Narra i tego Furiata - Nie bądź taki pewny siebie Luliusie, jesteś ode mnie o wiele słabszy - Ale on nie jest sam - Noctis stanął pomiędzy dwa smoki - Jeżeli nas zdradzisz to zobaczysz, że przegrasz - Jasne - Prychnął Teneb - Trzech na jednego jest bardzo sprawiedliwe - A złamanie swojego słowa jest jeszcze gorsze - Odparł złotooki - jeszcze z godzina do zmroku, więc za dwie godziny ruszamy, prześpijcie się trochę Noctis otworzył oczy. Było już ciemno, a jedyną osobą która nie spała był smok wpatrzony w północ, lecz nie patrzył na Stern, patrzył gdzieś dalej. Gdy Noctis do niego podszedł nie poruszył się tylko zaczął mówić: - Mój ojciec nigdy mi nie mówił, że jeśli będę bardzo chciał to zdobędę nawet Nacht - Teneb popatrzył na drugiego smoka - On zawsze mówił, że muszę zdobyć Nacht, bo jeżeli tego nie zrobię nie powinienem nazywać siebie wodzem. Co tobie mówił Fortis? - Zawsze uważał, że w właściwym czasie będę wiedział co mam robić - I wiesz? - Wiem, że moim przeznaczeniem jest chronić smoki, więc ciągle się tym kieruje - A jakie jest moje przeznaczenie? Czym ja mam się kierować w życiu? - Po pierwsze nigdy nie powinieneś odtrącać wszystkich po kolei - A skąd mam wiedzieć komu ufać, a komu nie? - Wszyscy popełniają błędy, nawet wodzowie - Odparł - Po drugie powinieneś przeprosić Umbrę - Niby po co? Co mnie ona obchodzi? - Myślisz, że nie widziałem jak na nią patrzyłeś przed przylotem Creda? Na przykład to ty ją powstrzymywałeś przed tym żeby nie szła na pewną śmierć gdy zginęła jej matka, a niby dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - Będziesz mi wszystko teraz wypominał? - Będę ci wszystko wypominał jeśli coś jej się stanie przez ciebie. Idę budzić resztę Pół godziny później Teneb krył się w mroku. Ustalili, że wszyscy będą atakować z różnych stron. Dzięki temu jeśli zauważą jedną osobę będą mogli mu pomóc atakując znienacka. Nagle Teneb poczuł ruch za nim. Zaatakował szybko jak błyskawica. Zaraz potem zielonooki smok leżał rozłożony na łopatkach. Szykował się do zabicia go, ale nagle znieruchomiał: - Brillo? - Teneb przestał go przytrzymywać - Myślałem, że nie żyjesz - A ty niby kim jesteś i skąd znasz moje imię? - Brillo wstał i odsłonił śnieżnobiałe kły - Nie znam nikogo kto by wyglądał jak ty - Nie poznajesz mnie? - Spytał zaskoczony błękitnooki - To ja, Tenebris - Jesteś tylko małą, świecącą na błękitno jaszczurką. Nie jesteś Tenebrisem, nie jesteś moim bratem. Rozdział XIII - Ja jestem twoim bratem - Powiedział Teneb - Ty? - Prychnął z pogardą Brillo - Jeśli jesteś moim bratem to czemu nie masz zielonych oczu? Każdy członek naszego rodu posiada zielone oczy - Po śmierci naszej matki zmieniłem się, musisz mi uwierzyć - Czemu muszę? Gdzie jest mój ojciec Tod? - On nie żyje, nie wiesz o tym? - Jak to nie żyje? - Brillo wydawał się być zaskoczony - Przecież on był wręcz niezniszczalny - Jak widać dało się go zniszczyć - Mruknął Teneb - Najważniejsze pytanie jest inne, jak ty przeżyłeś? Na własne oczy widziałem jak ten smok rozszarpywał ci brzuch - Jak widać nie tak łatwo mnie zabić - Zielonooki pokazał swój brzuch, były tam blizny, dziesiątki blizn - Mimo wszystko nie ufam ci, nie jesteś moim bratem - A tak wogólę, co ty tutaj robisz? - Słyszałem o zdradzie stanu na Dunkel, miałem zamiar pomóc ojcu - I jakby co przejąć tron? - Nie, nigdy nie chciałem władzy - Odparł Brillo - Wodzowanie to zadanie Tenebrisa - Jak widać ojciec nie nauczył mnie jak być dobrym wodzem - Pochylił głowę pokazując uległość - Ty jesteś prawowitym następcą tronu i to ty powinieneś rządzić Dunkel - Tylko mój brat wypowiedziałby takie słowa - Brillo popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem - Tylko czemu wyglądasz jak ktoś obcy? - Sam chciałbym wiedzieć - Szepnął - Powracając do poprzedniego tematu zapewne od teraz ty przejmiesz władzę - Mnie nikt nie uczył rządzić - Ale to twoje zadanie! Właśnie po to się urodziłeś, tron dziedziczy pierworodny syn - Nie umiem rządzić Tenebrisie, po prostu przez całe życie musiałem kryć się w cieniu - Jednak tobie zaufają, mi nikt nie ufa - Czemu nie pragniesz władzy? Każdy kogo znam sięgnąłby po koronę gdyby tylko miał okazję - Popatrzył w oczy brata - Powiedz mi co teraz czujesz - A powinienem coś czuć? Odkąd ty zaginąłeś ojciec kazał mi odciąć się od wszystkich uczuć - Co? On tego nigdy by ci nie zrobił - Popatrz na mnie! - Teneb położył uszy - Jestem odmieńcem, a nikt nie lubi inności. Straciłem zielone oczy i teraz są błękitne. Nie mam pojęcia po co są takie, lecz ojciec uważał, że to znak mojej słabości - Ale żeby od razu kazać wyłączyć uczucia? Teneb nie odpowiedział, bo do jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk bólu. Jakaś smoczyca wołała o pomoc. Uśmiechnął się w duchu czując zbliżającą się śmierć Umbry... nagle poczuł coś innego. On poczuł! To nie było jakieś tam delikatne uczucie które połaskotało jego duszę. To uczucie przebiegło przez niego niczym błyskawica. Wściekłość, lecz nie na Umbrę, był zły na tego kto chce ją zabić. Przez jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz gdy próbował zignorować to uczucie, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Musiał jej pomóc. Nie patrząc na brata wzniósł się w powietrze. Czas zatrzymał się na chwilę, popatrzył na gwiazdy i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że są jaśniejsze niż zwykle, że są piękniejsze niż zwykle... a potem czas nagle zaczął lecieć szybko. Zlokalizował smoczycę, otaczało ją z dziesięć smoków które wydawały się być silniejsze od niej. Jednak ona się broniła. Mimo krwawiącej rany po ugryzieniu wciąż walczyła. Broniła się przed jednym kiedy nagle z tyłu zaatakował ją jakiś inny. Już wbijał zęby w delikatną skórę gardła gdy nagle poczuł największy ból swoim życiu. Teneb wgryzł się w jego gardło jednak pozostawił go przy życiu aby wykrwawiał się powoli i boleśnie. Zasłużył na to. Błękitnooki zrobił nagły zwrot i zabił smoka który nawet nie zdążył zauważyć, że umiera. Kątem oka zauważył Umbrę zabijającą kolejnego smoka. Znowu nie popatrzyła w tył, Teneb z łatwością skoczył na niego i wgryzł mu się w kark. Jednak coś go zaskoczyło. Jakaś Nocna Furia zaatakowała go z powietrza pokazując śmiercionośne kły. Błękitnooki wiedział, że polegnie. Wydawało się, że wszystko było pokazane w spowolnionym tępię, mimo to nie mógł poruszyć palcem. Nie mógł obronić się. Mógł tylko zamknąć te niesamowicie błękitne oczy i czekać na śmierć. Czekać na to by znowu spotkać swoją matkę. Co innego mu pozostało? Przecież Umbra nienawidziła go z całego serca, a nikogo innego nie ma w pobliżu. Nagle świat znowu przyszpieszył, nagle coś niczym czarna strzała przemknęło mu przed nosem. Ułamek sekundy później miał nad sobą tylko czarne niebo. Spojrzał w bok gdzie Umbra położyła jego niedoszłego zabójcę. Próbował wstać i jej pomóc, lecz ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że ma głęboką ranę na boku. Dopiero gdy się poruszył poczuł ból jakby ktoś wyrywał mu narządy czerwonymi od gorąca szczypcami. Niebieskooka usłyszała jego ryk bólu, wiec podeszła chcąc pomóc, lecz nie tylko ona usłyszała Teneba. Brillo z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że jego brat nagle poleciał, więc on podążył za nim. Teneb jednak nie dawał się dogonić, był szybki jak wiatr. Mimo to Brillo nadal próbował go odnaleźć. I odnalazł. Tylko, że jakiś smok pochylał się nad nim gdy ten syczał z bólu! Niewiele myśląc zaczął pikować. Umbra nie zdążyła się obronić i została przygnieciona przez jakiegoś innego smoka, któremu pozostała sekunda by ją zabić - Nie rób tego! - Brillo zamarł w bezruchu słysząc głos swojego brata - Uratowała mnie - Na pewno nie jest wrogiem? - W zasadzie nie czekał na odpowiedź, od razu odsunął się od niej - Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobiłem ci krzywdy - Ze mną wszystko w porządku, lecz kim ty jesteś? - Umbra ledwo dostrzegalnie wyszczerzyła kły - To jest mój brat Umbro, Brillo - Odezwał się Teneb - Świetnie, akurat do szczęścia było tylko mi potrzeba brata mojego psychicznie chorego kolegi - Co się stało, że zauważyli ciebie? - Po prostu daliście mi najbardziej strzeżoną strefę, tu musi być coś ukrytego - Co jest tam ukryte? - Zainteresował się Brillo - Sądzisz, że zastanawiałabym się nad tym gdybym wiedziała co lub kto tam jest? - Nigdy nic nie wiadomo - Odparł - Będziemy tu siedzieć i się kłócić, czy zobaczymy co tam jest? - Wtrącił się Teneb - Dasz radę Tenebrisie? - Jasne, że tak. Nie mam pojęcia czemu miałbym nie dać rady. Rozdział XIV Trzy smoki skradały się w cieniu chcąc zobaczyć co kryje ich wróg. Nie było łatwo skradać się w tych warunkach, ziemia była usłana tysiącami suchych patyczków które spadały z uschniętych drzew. Jak widać już nic nie chciało tu rosnąć. Strażnicy chodzili po szczycie kotliny, widzieli wszystkich którzy skradają się z dołu ponieważ dalej nie a ani jednego drzewa, ani jednego najmniejszego krzaczka, tylko sucha, spękana ziemia. Wszystko tonęło w takim mroku, że Teneb zastanawiał się, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek wyjdzie tu słońce. Jednak ta ciemność to ich jedyna szansa, dzięki temu łatwiej jest im się chować. Być może tylko dzięki niemu przeżyją. Byli już na skraju lasku kiedy Umbra popatrzyła na bok Teneba, z rany ciągle ciekła krew: - Czekaj, nie możesz walczyć w tym stanie - Podeszła do niego i oblizała mu ranę, kilka sekund później nie pojawiało się więcej krwi - Czemu to zrobiłaś? - Spytał cicho - Ty ratujesz mnie, a ja ratuję ciebie. Gdy zaczęli najtrudniejszą część wędrówki Brillo zaczął myśleć, że nie podoła temu. Musieli wręcz pełzać po ziemi, a ich ruchy wydawały być się bardzo niezgrabne. To nie był lot gdzie Brillo czuł się związany z wiatrem wiejącym tam w górze, wszystkie smoki wolą przebywać w powietrzu. Oprócz Narra, on wolał siedzieć i jeść ryby które upolowali jego służący. Gdyby Umbra nie uciekła musiała by robić właśnie takie zadania, a przecież ona była wojowniczką. Była od dziecka uczona jak walczyć, za młodu musiała walczyć o dostęp do wody i pożywienia. Teraz walczyła o wolność. Teraz walczyła o równość. Teraz walczyła o to by wszystkie smoki były braćmi, walczyła o braterstwo. Bez większych problemów doszli na szczyt, przed wejściem na samą górę zatrzymali się. Siedzieli tak kilka minut dokładnie oglądając ruchy strażników. Wreszcie wyruszyli znowu, obezwładnili dwóch strażników i doszli na samą górę. Spojrzeli w dół i przerazili się. Na samym dole stał wielki smok. Miał lśniące, zielone łuski. Długi, wąski pysk był skierowany w stronę jego służących którzy przy nim wyglądali jak mrówki, na samym czubku nosa miał wielki róg który był wielkości przeciętnej Nocnej Furii.Wielkie kłęby dymu buchały z jego nozdrzy. Z ust wychodził mu język pokryty małymi, lecz ostrymi jak brzytwy kolcami. Szlachetnie wyglądające, szmaragdowe oko wydawało się widzieć wszystko. Wielkie, silne skrzydła były rozłożone na całą długość, zapewnie komuś groził. Nagle jednak zamarł. Obrócił głowę w ich kierunku i rzekł: - Wiem, że się tam chowacie, chodźcie tu, a być może nie stanie się wam krzywda - Głos zabrzmiał szlachetnie, jakby u alfy Nie mieli wyboru, bo nagle ze wszystkich stron zaczęli się pojawiać strażnicy. Dopiero teraz przyjrzeli im się dokładnie. Były słabo umięśnione, tak jakby trenowane w pośpiechu. Były też mniejsze od innych Furii, lecz nie tylko to ich różniło. Ich oczy były całkowicie czarne, takie pozbawione życie. Być może dali by radę wygrać z nimi, ale pozostawał ten wielki smok, więc posłusznie, chociaż z dumnie uniesionymi głowami zeszli w dół kotliny. Gdy byli już niedaleko Umbra zobaczyła błysk złota: - Nie - Szepnęła - Nie, NIE! Zaczęła biec, czasami unosząc się na krótko w powietrze. Słyszała Teneba który był tuż za nią i wołał żeby zatrzymała się. Ona jednak ignorowała go. Wreszcie dotarła na miejsce. Noctis leżał w całkowitym bezruchu na ziemi. Podeszła do niego i trąciła jego pysk swoim. On nadal nic nie robił. Z jej oczy zaczęły płynąć łzy. Straciła wszystkich. Łapy miała jak z waty i nagle nie mogła już się na nich utrzymać, na szczęście Teneb uchronił ją przed upadkiem. Umbra ciągle chciała mu się wyrwać by być bliżej Noctisa, jednak on trzymał ją mocno. Błękitnooki też cierpiał. Może znali się krótko. Może byli wrogami. Jednak po pewnym czasie zaczęli widzieć w sobie przyjaciela. Brillo patrzył się na nich kilka kroków dalej nie wiedząc co zrobić. Zauważył, że ta trójka była bardzo zżyta. On nigdy nie miał przyjaciela, przez całe życie wolał być sam. Pochylił głowę pokazując, że chociaż on go nie znał opłakuje jego śmierć, lecz nie płakał jak Umbra która już nic nie widziała przez łzy, Teneb nie patrzył na Noctisa, bo musiał pilnować by Umbra nie zrobiła sobie nic złego. Z oka Brilla wypłynęła jednak jedna łza, kątem oka zobaczył minimalny ruch jaki wykonał leżący smok. Podszedł bliżej z rosnącą nadzieją. Dwa smoki zaczęły na niego patrzeć ze smutkiem, smok w żalu widzi przecież to co chciałby zobaczyć, lecz zielonooki nie zamierzał dawać za wygraną. Przyłożył ucho do piersi Noctisa i zaczął słuchać. Niestety była tam tylko cisza. Już chciał odejść kiedy usłyszał słabiutkie stuk-stuk, stuk-stuk. Odsunął się gwałtownie z zaskoczenie kiedy uświadomił sobie, że jego serce, choć słabo, wciąż bije. Umbra widząc reakcję Brilla podbiegła do Noctisa. Ona też posłuchała bicia jego serca: - On żyje - Szepnęła z radością - On naprawdę żyje Tenebie! - A co wy myśleliście? - Prychnął z pogardą jakiś strażnik - Nasz pan nie zabiłby Nocnej Furii Światła, jest tylko ogłuszony - Nocnej Furii Światła? - Zdziwił się Teneb - Co to jest? - Nie wiesz kim jesteś? - Tym razem odezwał się olbrzymi smok - Jakoś nikt kogo znam nie wytłumaczył mi tego - Wzruszył ramionami - Pytaniem jest kim ty jesteś? - Warknął - Przepraszam, naprawdę nie wiem gdzie podziały się moje maniery, jestem Riese - Odpowiedział z krzywym uśmiechem - Imię oczywiście pasuje - Mruknął błękitnooki. Riese w jakimś języku znaczy tyle co olbrzym, a smok miał 15 metrów wysokości - Teraz pytaniem jest, czy ty chcesz wiedzieć kim jesteś? - Wiem kim jestem - Wyszczerzył kły - I jakiś przerośnięty Straszliwiec nie musi mi mówić kim jestem - Pozwól nam zabrać naszego przyjaciela i nigdy już tu się nie pokarzemy - Wtrąciła się Umbra - Och, to takie proste malutka, potrzebuje twoich przyjaciół - Przekrzywił łeb i spojrzał na nią krytycznie - Ty nie jesteś mi do niczego potrzebna, więc prawde mówiąc mógłbym cię po prostu zabić - Jeśli ruszysz ją, Noctisa lub Brilla to będzie twój ostatni dzień życia - Rzekł Teneb - Nigdy nie ruszyłbym ani ciebie, ani Noctisa, jesteście mi potrzebni - Do czego? - Spytał - Do zabicia alfy - Co? Naprawdę sądzisz, że to zrobimy?! - Załowała Umbra - Zamknijcie ją - rzekł Riese do strażników, potem zwrócił się do smoczycy - To nie ty masz go zabić malutka - Nie zamkniesz jej! - Teneb wydawał się być bardziej złym niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej - Zostaw ją w spokoju - Jeżeli ty nie uspokoisz się zabiję ją na twoich oczach! Zabrać ją stąd! - Nie! Zostawcie mnie! Teneb, proszę pomóż! Niewiele myśląc błękitnooki rzucił się za nią krzycząc jej imię. Nagle tuż przed nim wylądował Riese szykujący się do ziania, Teneb sekundę później jest już w powietrzu. Kątem oka zauważył, że Noctis już się obudził. I dobrze, potrzebna mu pomoc. Zwinął skrzydła gdy zauważył, że kula ognia zbliża się do niego. Opadając zauważył, że Brillo też włączył się do walki. Uśmiechnął się, było coraz lepiej. Jeszcze metr i uderzy o ziemię, więc rozkłada skrzydła i leci pod brzuchem olbrzyma. Strzelił plazmą w nieosłonięty łuskami brzuch, ucieszył się słysząc ryk bólu. Szybko wzniósł się w powietrze o centymetr unikając śmiercionośnych kłów. Nagle wszystko dzieje się wolno, lecz on nie może nic zrobić. Riese znowu zieje. On nie da rady ucieknąć. Zamyka oczy i próbuje przypomnieć sobie twarz Umbry. Jednak obraz nie pokazał mu się w myślach, bo coś go walnęło i dzięki temu przestał być na lini strzału. Jego wybawiciel nagle ryczy z bólu gdy gorący ogień dotyka jego boku. Próbował utrzymać się w powietrzu, lecz zabrakło mu sił, gdy opadał bezładnie na ziemię Teneb pomknął zaraz za nim. Stanął nad ciałem smoka, rozpoznał w nim Luliusa. Jego brązowe oczy były zamglone, ale radosne: - Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? - Spytał cicho Teneb i zaczął lizać zwęglone łuski nie czekając na odpowiedź - Zrobiłeś więcej niż myślisz - Odpowiedział - Myliłem się co do ciebie Tenebie - Nie, nie myliłeś się, jestem zły - Więc czemu tak walczyłeś o Umbrę i Noctisa? - Jestem zły, zamiast mnie umierasz ty jak teraz spojrzę w oczy Noctisowi? - Cieszę się mogąc umrzeć za ciebie Tenebrisie, myliłem się co do ciebie - Ostatnie słowa były ledwie słyszalnym szeptem - Jesteś dobry - potem jego serce przestało bić Teneb nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Właśnie ktoś z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli zginął za niego, a w dodatku cieszył się, że mógł to zrobić. To było dla niego coś nowego, nie wiedział jak się zachować. Nie mógł go przecież tutaj zostawić samego, ale z drugiej strony zawiedzie go jeśli nie pomoże przyjaciołom. Popatrzył na bezwładne ciało Luliusa i wzbił się w powietrze by uratować innych. Otworzył szerzej oczy gdy zobaczył Noctisa który nie wyglądał na smoka który jeszcze dziesięć minut temu był na skraju życia i śmierci, teraz był groźnym przeciwnikiem którego powinien sam Riese się bać. Przez ułamek sekundy zastanawiał się jak mu powie o śmierci Luliusa. Potrząsnął głową z dezaprobatą, nie miał teraz czasu na chwilę słabości. Potężnym machnięciem skrzydeł wzniósł się wyżej, zrobił tak jeszcze kilka razy i nagle zwinął skrzydła i zaczął pikować. Mimo, że jego uszy były płasko przyłożone do ciała to ciągle słyszał głośny szum powietrza. Miał wielką ochotę zamknąć oczy, lecz wiedział, że gdy to zrobi chybi. Jeszcze sekunda i musi strzelać, więc szykuje plazmę, jeszcze chwila, cała jego uwaga była skupiona na jednym punkcie. Czuje gorąco w swoim pysku, więc otwiera go szeroko i strzela. Błękitna plazma uderzyła prosto w oko zielonego smoka. W promieniu kilku kilometrów wszyscy słyszeli okrzyk bólu. Teraz zaczęła się wściekłość. Przez tego małego stworka jest ślepy na jedno oko, teraz on pozna jak to jest być rannym. Z drugiej strony też dostaje plazmą tyle, że fioletową. Nie! Dwie fioletowe plazmy! Ale jak to tak z dwóch przeciwnych stron?! To ta mała Umbra i Brillo. Durne przerośnięte jaszczurki. Na ślepo zaczyna ziać ogniem zabijając swoich własnych strażników. Noctis zrozumiał, że tak go tylko rozwścieczają. Jego łuski spokojnie chronią go przed śmiercionośną plazmą. Coś trzeba wymyślić, zawsze gdy Riese wzbija się wyżej pokazuje swój brzuch, czyli jedyną nieosłoniętą część ciała. Podleciał szybko do Brilla i szepnął mu na ucho kilka słów. Ten poleciał z tym do Teneba, który pojawił się nagle koło Umbry: - Polecę wysoko tak żeby mnie gonił, ty w tym czasie strzelisz razem z innymi w jego brzuch - Twoja plazma jest o wiele silniejsza, to ja będę przynętą - Sprzeciwiła się smoczyca - Ale jesteś też o wiele wolniejsza ode mnie, to niebezpieczne - Sądzisz, że nie umiem szybko latać? Mało kto mnie prześcignie, lepiej będzie jeśli pomożesz chłopakom, uwierz mi - Obiecaj, że nie stanie ci się krzywda - Co? - Umbra popatrzyła na niego zaskoczona - Proszę, obiecaj mi - Obiecuję Popatrzyła mu w oczy, a potem wystrzeliła jak z procy lecąc prosto na olbrzyma. Strzeliła mu po pysku i wleciała wysoko w chmury. Riese zareagował od razu, wzbił się prawie dościgając smoczycę. Kłapnął zębami tuż przy ogonie. Nagle poczuł wielki ból. Gorszy niż wtedy, gdy dostał plazmą w oko. Czuł, że jego brzuch rozpada. Machnął głową próbując utrzymać równowagę trącając przy tym Umbrę i runął w dół. Smoczyca zacisnęła zęby gdy kolczasty język Riesa przejechał po jej grzbiecie, próbowała wyrównać lot, ale spadła wraz z nim: - Umbra! UMBRA!!! - Teneb wylądował na ziemi próbując odnaleźć się w kurzu - Gdzie jesteś?! Nagle zobaczył nieporuszające się w rytmie oddechu ciało, podbiegł do niego i spojrzał w oczy które pusto patrzyły się w górę. Były czarne, czyli to strażnik. Gdy usłyszał jęk bólu, od razu pobiegł w jego stronę. Umbra próbowała wstać gdy tylko usłyszała wołanie, ale zbyt mocno bolało, musiała odpocząć. Chciała się odprężyć i nagle plecy przecięła fala bólu. Jęknęła głośno i nagle coś ciepłego i mokrego przejechało po jej plecach: - Obiecałaś, że nic ci się nie stanie malutka - Teneb uśmiechnął się widząc żywą smoczyce - Zawsze mogę umrzeć wtedy nie będziesz mi robił wyrzutów - O nie malutka, nie umieraj nigdy Epilog Minęło kilka lat od śmierci Riesego. Minął żal i smutek po śmierci wielu smoków. Minął żal i smutek po śmierci Luliusa, którego Noctis opłakiwał przez długi czas, lecz wybaczył Tenebowi i teraz stali się przyjaciółmi i mimo, że rządzą na dwóch różnych wyspach to starają się często spotykać. Brillo po wygranej mimo pierworodztwa (czy tam pierwoklucia jak to jest u smoków) ustąpił swojemu bratu koronę. Powiedział wtedy, że zbyt długo żył jako samotnik i teraz nie umie poradzić sobie w tłumie, a co by było gdyby jeszcze musiał nimi rządzić? Poleciał więc zwiedzać dalekie wyspy rzadko odwiedzając brata. Spes była załamana śmiercią Luliusa i zamknęła się w sobie jednak dzięki Noctisowi z dnia na dzień zaczyna znowu ufać smokom. Na pewno ciekawi was co z Umbrą. No cóż, co tu dużo mówić, jest teraz władczynią Dunkel. Z niewolnicy weszła na sam szczyt. Jest szczęśliwa mając u boku kochającego męża, chociaż nie wiadomo które z nich jest bardziej szczęśliwe. Niestety zawsze pozostają blizny przeszłości które zaczynają boleć po wielu latach. Jest coś o czym nie wiecie. Tuż przed śmiercią Toda, czyli ojca Fortisa nałożył klątwę na swojego syna "Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz miał syna to twój pierworodny zginie, chyba, że będzie dorastał z dala od ciebie, może chociaż on uratuje honor rodu i stanie się bezwzględnym mordercą". Teneb nie mógł ryzykować życiem swojego syna, musiał to zrobić. Podszedł do legowiska, usiadł przy nim i popatrzył na dwa jaja. Jedno było czarne z ledwie widocznymi białymi paskami, to był znak, że wykluje się smoczyca, czyli ona nie jest zagrożona. Jednak drugie jajo było czarne jak noc. Już teraz można było zauważyć, że to będzie naprawdę piękny smok. Teneb wstał i chciał już chwycić jajo by je wynieść, ale nie mógł. Przecież to jego syn! Zginie sam w lesie... tylko, że jeśli tu zostanie to i tak zginie. Musiał mu dać szansę na życie, może i będzie samotny, lecz będzie żył. Tylko jak pożegnać się ze swoim synem? Z oka Teneba popłynęła łza: - Wszystko w porządku? - Odezwał się cichy głos za jego plecami - Nie, nie jest w porządku - Odparł szepcząc - Nie umiem tego zrobić - To naprawdę jest konieczne? Może jest inne wyjście - Umbro, tylko to mogę dla niego zrobić, on jest silny, musi przeżyć - A co jeśli mu się nie uda? A co jeśli zginie? - Tutaj na pewno zginie, ale nie umiem tego zrobić, chcę widzieć jego życie. Chcę widzieć jak pierwszy raz wzbije się w niebo, chcę go nauczyć latać ścigając się z wiatrem - Potem dodał cicho - Chcę go mieć u swojego boku - Tenebie popatrz na mnie - Smok spojrzał w jej oczy - Wiem, że syn to nie to samo co córka, ale on musi żyć, przecież potem go znajdziesz, musimy zrobić to, co jest dla niego najlepsze - A co jeśli nie przeżyje? - Spytał drżącym głosem Teneb - Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę. Nie wybaczę sobie też tego, że zostanie mordercą - Spojrzał w oczy Umbry - Jednak muszę zaryzykować - Zrób to jutro, chcę mieć go dzisiaj przy sobie - Poprosiła - Nie, muszę to zrobić teraz Liznął Umbrę po pysku i delikatnie wziął jajo w pysk. Popatrzył w oczy swojej żony, leciały z nich łzy. Wyszedł powoli z jaskini i spojrzał w górę. Był piękny wieczór, niebo było czyste i pełne gwiazd. Wyspa nie wyglądała już na zaniedbaną tak jak kilka lat temu. Teraz wszyscy byli szczęśliwi. Oprócz ich władcy który rozprostował skrzydła i poleciał w mrok. Leciał długo, nie miał pojęcia gdzie ma zostawić syna, jednak mimo, że leciał całą noc to nie czuł zmęczenia. Siły dodawała mu myśl, że musi uratować syna. Wreszcie zobaczył piękną wyspę, z góry zauważył dobrze ukrytą zatoczkę ze srebrnym jeziorem. Wylądował tam i ostrożnie położył jajko na miękkim mchu. Za nie długo miał się wykluć, więc nałowił kilka ryb żeby miał co jeść. Położył je przy legowisku, odszedł kilka kroków i ostatni raz spojrzał na jajo które zaczęło się trząść. Jajo stoczyło się z legowiska i pękło. Koło skorupek leżał mały czarny smok, no właśnie, czarny, przecież Nocne Furie rodzą się białe. Jednak on był calutki czarny. Otworzył oczy które zaraz potem zamknął, bo słońce go oślepiło. Sekundę później znowu zaczął je otwierać. Powoli, tak żeby przyzwyczaiły się do światła. Wreszcie otworzyły się na całą szerokość. Były zielone niczym trawa. Ciekawie przyglądały się swojemu ojcu. Wydał cichy pisk radości i zaczął chwiejnym iść w jego stronę. Jednak Teneb cofnął tak, że odległość miedzy nimi nie zmieniła się. Maluch pisnął, ale tym razem ze zdziwieniem i znowu zrobił krok. Starszy smok znowu cofnął się znowu i zamruczał uspokajająco. Smoczek usiadł ze zdziwieniem i popatrzył prosto w błękitne oczy, były smutne jak nigdy dotąd. Teneb chciał do niego podejść i go przytulić, lecz nie mógł tego zrobić. Odleciał nie oglądając się do tyłu. Będzie mu tu dobrze, wyspa była pełna małej zwierzyny którą będzie mógł się pożywiać i czegoś jeszcze. Po drugiej stronie wyspy słyszał podniesione głosy, poleciał tam i zobaczył dziwne, dwunożne stworzenia. Wszystkie zebrały się przed jakimś domem z którego wyszedł ktoś z blond włosami: - Słuchajcie wszyscy, nasz wódz Stoick ma wam coś do ogłoszenia! - Z domu wyszedł ktoś rudy z jakimś zawiniątkiem na rękach - Dzisiaj urodził mi się syn! - Powiedział Stoick - Ma na imię Czkawka Teneb popatrzył na małe zawiniątko i w myślach poprosił żeby było szczęśliwe. Ostatni raz spojrzał na wyspę, wiedział, że musi odlecieć, lecz jak ma zostawić swojego syna? Poleciał nad zatoczkę i ukrył się w cieniu. Jego syn porozrzucał ryby które mu nałowił i sam wszedł do wody. Stoi zupełnie w bezruchu i nagle atakuje, a ryba trafia do brzucha. Teneb uspokoił się, mały da sobie rade. Spojrzał na niego ostatni raz i wrócił do domu. I to jest koniec tego opowiadania. Tak jak już komuś pisałam nowe będzie zapewne po nowym roku. Jeśli ktoś chciały wiedzieć kiedy dodam to niech w komwntarzu to napisze, a ja gdy tylko dodam nowe opko napiszę o tym na waszej tablicy. Mam nadzieję, że podobał wam się :) ↓I jeszcze jedno, naprawdę zapraszam do edytowania wikii, link poniżej ↓ I mrok pochłonie Ziemię <---- Kliknij i pomóż rozbudować wikię :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone